The Soldiers of Light
by Divine Witch of Chocolate
Summary: I tried writing this story before, but I decided to restart it. Harry Potter and his friends go through their 6th year at Hogwarts and meet new people. Will these people help Harry Potter or will they become some new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this is my restart of an old story and my first fanfict. I really hope that you guys will like my story and please tell me how i can improve or any suggestions.**_

* * *

There he was, standing in front of the house of what looked like a normal muggle home

There he was, standing in front of the house of what looked like a normal muggle home. Meanwhile it was the exact opposite. It was the summer home for the Headmistress of Merlin's Academy, Florence Dorny. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. He remember the last time he has seen Florence he had asked her to do a favor for him a little over a month ago. At the moment the door opened. Florence Dorny was a short middle aged woman with black curly hair and sparkling blue eyes. Once she opened the door, her face turned into a shocked expression.

"Hello Florence," the old man said with a smile. Florence face came back to reality, "Hello, come in, come in," she said to the man, who walked into the house. Florence looked outside and locked the door, turned on the lights.

Florence walked into the kitchen and the man followed her in. "Would you like some tea?" He nodded. Florence looked pale and while Florence was getting the tea ready, she kept on turning back at the man who was in her house. It's not everyday that one of Florence's old friends to come and visit her randomly. The man noticed this and said, "Florence, why do you look so pale? Last time I came, you had some color on you."

Florence turned and looked at the man who sat at her kitchen table, she said while laughing, "Well Albus, it's not everyday you have an unexpected visitor, who happened to be an old friend from Europe, at 11:30 at night. At least," she paused. "You called 5 minutes before you showed up last time." Albus Dumbledore looked at her when she said this and smiled. "True Florence, but there is a major time difference between England and America, so you have to excuse me for random night time appearance."

"Why have you come, Albus? I know it's not just to check up on the charge you left me."

"How is he doing by the way?" Albus asked. Florence sighed because of his change of subject but answered the man anyway. "He was much work Albus, much work." Albus said, "I did warn you Florence. I barely convinced him to come talk to me, never mind trying to convince him to stay here in America for the summer in another school." "True Albus, you did warn me. You also believed that my students can change him." Florence stated. "Well, did they?" Albus questioned with a sparkle in his eye. "Yes, quite a bit actually, but sometimes his old self comes out. We can't change everything about the boy. He has been brought up 16 years or so with these ideas smashed into his brain." Florence stated. "Well, then that's all we can ask for out of the young man, especially what he has been through." Albus said with disappointment. "Albus I've been meaning to ask you," Florence said, "how did the child finally come to talk to you?" At this Albus smile faded and Florence already regretted asking this question. Albus then said "Because his mother was murdered by his father on the orders of the Dark Lord. He had no one else to go to." Florence sat back in her chair quickly in shock, afraid to ask her next question, "Why did the Dark Lord tell his father to murder his wife?" Albus looked ashamed, and then he said, "To show that he was still loyal to him." Florence jumped in rage, and her face turned to a deep red. Florence started screaming "To show where his loyalties are? Who does these kinds of things? Oh, if the Dark lord wasn't who he was I'd show him a thing or two." Albus just stated with no expression, "Unfortunately, he is the dark lord." Florence then calmed down and sat in the chair she was in before.

There was a silence pause in the room, but Florence broke it when she asked "Now, Albus, why have you come?" She didn't mean to be so rude, but she knew if she didn't push Albus wasn't going to tell her anytime soon.

Albus signed. "I went over the prophecy by Merlin that we were talking about last time I was here." Florence eyes went wide but she stayed silent for Dumbledore to continue on. "You see, going over the prophecy, the prophecy does state certain "soldiers" in help defeating Voldemort. However, there is more. The prophecy deals with a certain amount of people. This is what I'm trying to figure out. When Merlin speaks he talks of 8 soldiers, and the founders. However he also speaks of guardians that are formed from each soldier and founder and they will create an equal balance for the world's liking. We need to break this prophecy up piece by piece, to figure out who these people are." Florence nodded in agreement.

There was a slight pause, and then Albus said with a smile, "Florence, I think you should make more tea." Florence looked at him with an expression of confusion and question. "You must tell me details about what happened here with my student. And also… we have a school year to plan." As if Florence was shocked with electricity, her eyes went wide and the sparkle in her eyes came back. Florence understood that Albus already had suspicionson what the prophecy meant, and it possibly dealt with some of her students. "Well Albus, I'll start to make the tea while I tell you everything that happened to the child. Then we shall discuss school activities for the coming year and discuss more on this prophecy."

Albus looked through his glasses with those sparkling eyes and said, "Florence, I might be here longer than expected, because I have a feeling I'll be here until the end of the week." "Albus, I have the same feeling." Florence said with a smile.

The tea whistled and Florence poured the tea into two huge mugs, while Albus listened intently to the story about the student he left at the school. Both of the Heads of the Wizardry schools had smiles on their faces and sparkles in their eyes, waiting to see how the new year will turn out to be. Especially, since they are planning it together.

* * *

**_So did you guys like it?! Tell me what you think_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hopefully you all really like my story and continue reading and reviewing please and thank you.**_

* * *

"NOOO"

"NOOO!" Harry screamed as he jumped out of bed. It was the third time this week that he dreamt about the day when Sirius fell behind the veil. Harry kept on blaming himself for his death. "If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive." Harry knew if his friends thought Harry felt guilty for Sirius death he would never hear the end of it, but he couldn't help it. Every time when Harry tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, something in his mind always made him feel guilty. Harry felt angry starting to come up from the pit of his stomach. At the moment he thought he was about to explode, he heard a knocking. Not from the door, but from the window. It was Hedwig.

Harry opened the window to let his owl in. "What time is it?" Harry turned to clock, it was 5:45 am. "Oh Hedwig you must be tired, go to sleep and I'll give you a treat later." Hedwig hooted, and went into her cage. Not even two seconds later was Hedwig sound asleep. When Harry opened the letter after admiring the sleeping owl, he found out the letter was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_How it's going? Those muggles still treating you badly? No matter, I've got good news. My parents said you can stay at my house for the rest of the summer. Wicked right? My dad's going to pick you up on Friday at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. See you then._

_-Ron_

Harry jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar; today was Friday. Harry started packing all of his belongings. All morning he packed, and he even missed breakfast. Harry packed all of his books, quills, and cloths. He also packed his favorite broom, his Firebolt. Harry then started to think of his god father, but then his Aunt Petunia called him for lunch. Harry reluctantly started to leave the room, but then remember that he hadn't told his aunt and uncle about him leaving. He ran downstairs.

When he got into the kitchen, he sat down next to Dudley further away from Uncle Vernon. As he sat, Aunt Petunia gave Harry, his lunch, which wasn't much. For lunch he had a yogurt and fruit. Aunt Petunia made everyone in the house go on a diet so that we can support Dudley during his diet. Harry then said, "Uncle Vernon," Uncle Vernon grunted, but didn't look up at him and continued to read the newspaper. "Ron's dad is going to pick me up today at 1 o'clock where I can stay for the rest of the summer." At this, Uncle Vernon looked up. "Your_ kind's_ coming to my house." "Yes, _my kind_ is coming here." Harry said. "No they're not! No freaks are coming to my house." Uncle Vernon said. Harry smiled, "Oh well, then I'll guess I'll have to stay for the whole summer." Harry began to walk upstairs, but then Uncle Vernon stopped him. "You can go, only as long as they come through the front door." Harry rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "_He'll let them take me no matter where they come from_." Harry thought. Now though, Harry was wondering how the Weasleys were coming to his house. Harry looked at the clock it was 12:45. "15 minutes, only 15 more minutes." Harry kept reminding himself. So as to past time, Harry looked around his room and looked to see if he had forgotten anything. Good thing he did otherwise he would have forgotten his potion's assignment. "Snape would have killed me." Harry thought.

The old grandfather clock rang once; it was 1 o'clock. As the clock rang one the door bell rang. Harry ran downstairs to open it. There was Ron and Arthur waiting for him with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Harry." Ron said. "Hey Ron, Mr. Weasley." Harry greeted them. "Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Come on Harry, we don't have all day. Go get your things. Ron, go up there too and help him." The two boys ran upstairs and got his things. Harry carried the trunk, while Ron carried Hedwig cage trying very carefully not to wake the sleeping bird up. Harry left the house and just said "Good-bye" to everyone, and before they can even grunt, Harry was out the door.

Mr. Weasley was driving one of the Minister cars. As the three men talked for what seemed like hours. Mr. Weasley pulled up onto the drive way of the Weasley home. As Harry got out of the car and pulled his things out of the trunk, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was home. While Mr. Weasley went into the house, Ron helped Harry with his luggage. "The whole family's staying here for the summer, and Hermione should be here by 3, so it's going to be a packed house." Harry smiled, "I wouldn't expect it any other way, Ron."

As Harry stepped into the house not even two steps, Hermione ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Harry gave a shocked expression and almost fell backwards because of the speed Hermione was running at. "It's great to see you too Hermione." Harry greeted her. After Hermione stopped hugging him, Mrs. Weasley was right behind her and grabbed Harry. "Oh, Harry, it's nice to see you again." "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Harry said while gasping for air. Mrs. Weasley let him go and took hold of his shoulders. "My gosh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said "it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks. Would you like some food?" "No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'll wait 'til dinner."

Harry walked into the living room. Ron was telling the truth, the whole Weasley family was there. As Harry walked in the room a large amount of "hellos" were said. Harry greeted them all. As he came to the Weasley twins, Fred and George, he asked, "How is the business running?" "Great. The business is booming," said George. "But it would have never been done without you, Harry." said Fred. "Don't mention it. Literally," Harry replied. "If Hermione finds out, or even your mother, they would kill all of us." The twins grinned.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went upstairs into Ron's room to put Harry's stuff away. "So," Ron started to say, "How was your summer? Got any odd feelings?" "Well, my scar been hurting on and off. Sometimes when I get it though, it's an anger feeling and others happy, which I don't get. What can he be planning and what is happening for Voldemort to be happy and angry at some points?" Hermione replied, "Well whatever is happening let us hope that he gets more angry, because it will give us some time to figure out what's happening." Harry nodded. As they started talking about what they have done during the summer, OWLS, and how this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be, Mrs. Weasley called the three to dinner.

When the three reached the kitchen, everyone was already seated. When everyone was eating, an owl came in with the Daily Prophet and everyone stopped talking. Mr. Weasley sighed heavily and grabbed the Daily Prophet, he looked at the first page and again sighed.

Ginny, who hasn't spoken since Harry arrived, asked, "How many, dad?" Harry had a very confusing face, "What is going on?" he thought. Mr. Weasley replied, "Not as many as yesterday, Ginny." It was Ginny's turn to sigh, for gratefulness or sorrow no one could tell. Harry finally asked, "Um, how many of what, can I ask?" Everyone looked at him. "Harry, you haven't heard?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. Hermione replied, "Harry at the beginning of the summer, Fudge was taken out of office."

Harry smiled at this. "_How can that be bad?_" Harry thought. Hermione continued, "The new Minister, told the wizarding world about Voldemort's return. The war has begun, Harry." Harry gave a look of surprise, and then gave a look of worry. "Has anyone died that we know?" Mr. Weasley answered this question, "No one that we know of yet, but a lot has died. We know of people who have disappeared or have gotten arrested." Harry looked at Mr. Weasley as though Harry wanted him to continue. Mr. Weasley got the clue, "The people who have gotten arrested that we know were Mr. Malfoy, but he escaped and no one has seen him since." Harry had clenched. "Dad," Ron said, "you never told us why he got arrested in the first place." Mr. Weasley got the hint, "He got arrested, for the killing of his wife." All the women, jumped in there chairs.

Hermione asked, "Mr. Weasley, do you know why he killed his wife?" When Mrs. Weasley was just about to interrupt her husband's answer, he answered. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named told him to." Harry clenched his fist even tighter then before, almost to the point where he might start to bleed. "Dad, what happened to their son?" Ginny asked. Ron scoffed, "Who cares?"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look that made Ron sink in his chair. "The Ministry asked Mr. Malfoy that. Mr. Malfoy doesn't even know where his son has gone. That is what the Ministry knows. However, Dumbledore knows different." At this, all the kids looked at him as if he was mad. "Dad, how could Dumbledore know? Malfoy hates him." Mr. Weasley asked Ron, "Do you think that maybe he has changed? Maybe from his father killing his mother, he went to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, "Mr. Weasley, you think he has gone in hiding from his father?" Mr. Weasley nodded. Silence came into the room, but everyone continued to eat.

After 5 minutes of silence, the door bell rang. Mrs. Weasley ran to the door. When Mrs. Weasley came back, she didn't come back alone, she came along with Professor Dumbledore. As, the two came in, everyone got up and greeted the new comer. "Arthur, how are you?" the Professor asked. "Good as I can get during these times, Albus." "Ah yes, some bad times Arthur, but the worst lies ahead, I'm afraid." "True, Albus."

The Professor walked over to the younger generation. Each child greeted him. "Arthur, Molly, I need to speak with the two of you." As Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley looked at the children, as if they were trying to tell the children to leave without using their mouths'. They all got it and started to leave, however Professor Dumbledore stopped them. "Before you leave," the children turned to look at him, "I need each of you to fill these out. This will help me create some new activities for the upcoming year." Professor Dumbledore took out with what looked like a small bag the size of his index finger. He then enlarged it to its normal size. He opened it and took out several things. Professor Dumbledore took out several books. Some were covered in what look like leather, others in plastic. Each book was a separate size. One of the leather books looked like one that Hermione would take out of the library at Hogwarts. Finally, Dumbledore took out piles of paper. He then passed it to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. "Sorry boys, it's only for the Hogwarts students." Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all gave sad expressions, until Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Well boys, my garden needs some de-gnoming. Lets say whoever gets the farthest gets extra an dessert." All the boys smiled and ran outside, no matter how old they get the still loved their mother's cooking, especially her desserts.

"Alright now you four, go to the living room, fill those out while we speak to Professor Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley finished. The four remaining children nodded and left the room. When the children left, Professor Dumbledore put a silence charm around the three.

When the four left the living room, Ron and Hermione got the couch, Harry got the chair, and Ginny went to lie down on the floor. Before they open the books, Ginny asks "I wonder what they are talking about?" Ron said, "Well, they could be talking about the order." "Ron, they couldn't be talking about the order because the rest of the order would have been here and Bill, Charlie and all of them would have been included in the conversation." Hermione explained.

"Hermione could be right, Ron." Harry said.

"Well, Dumbledore could be talking about the war in some way, such as plans or back up plans."

"Ron could be right, Hermione." Harry said.

"Wait, she's right and he's right? How can they both be right?" Ginny asked. "You know Ginny, you are also right." Ginny rolled her eyes but then said, "I think we should fill out the papers that Professor Dumbledore gave us." "Yea, Ginny's right." "See, I told you, you were right." Harry told her, and after he said it. Ginny went to go hit him, but was very comfy on the floor and didn't feel like moving.

Hermione said while opening her booklet of papers. Harry skimmed through the papers, and all of the pages seemed be asking questions. Harry then turned back to the front page. The first question:

"_What would you like Hogwarts to have for a competition:_

_Dueling_

_Quidditch_

The list goes on and on, for another 15 choices. Harry couldn't choose one so he just picked the last one, which was all the above. The next question:

"_If you can change Houses, what House would you choose?"_

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_I wouldn't change_

Harry thought "_I wouldn't change_." So he choose 'E.' "What kind of questions are these?" Ron screamed. Harry looked up from his sheet, and he saw Ron's face which into a very light red. Hermione asked, "Opinion question it looks like." "I knew that! I meant why would we be asked for questions like these?" "Maybe," Ginny started to say "Dumbledore is thinking of new ideas for Hogwarts this year, and this is probably what he is telling Mum, and Dad. To find out what they think or add any ideas since they have children who went and are going to Hogwarts." "Yea, that could be it." Hermione replied. Harry opened his mouth to say something but before he could. "Harry, if you tell me I'm right one more time I'm going to throw my pencil at you." Ginny screamed, and Harry closed his mouth and looked at the question sheet.

They continued to answer their questions for then next hour and a half. They finished about the same time that Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finished talking. As Dumbledore walked into the living room, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, gave them their papers. "Thank you, for answering these questions, and thank you for the lovely talk Arthur and Molly." "No problem, Albus." Mr. Weasley said. "Now, I must be going back, to discuss more to the others." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded, and the kids had a confused look on their faces. "I will see you all at Hogwarts, and your school letters should come in." "But Professor, we have already gotten our letters." Hermione stated. "Well, Miss Granger, we have more letters to hand out, as for this year will be different from any other year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore had the twinkle in his eye when he said this. "Goodbye, everyone."

Everyone said goodbye to the professor. "I'll walk you to the door." Said Mr. Weasley. As they left Mrs. Weasley told the children to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

All the kids had done what they were told. However, none of them slept long. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny kept on thinking what adventures could be waiting for them at another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Please review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, another chapter up. I have a couple of chapters already written that I did over the summer, so if readers want more, just let me know.**_

* * *

It was dark, almost pitch black

_It was dark, almost pitch black. The ground was moving fast underneath, as if you were flying. Then it started to slow down once the hill came. The moon was high, but there was something in front of the moon on the hill. It was a person, a girl. She was dressed in a full length black cloak. The girl was looking towards the moon, and then….._

"Harry, dear. It's time for breakfast."

Harry moaned. He wanted to continue that dream. For the first time in awhile he dreamed about something other than the death of his godfather and he was woken up by Mrs. Weasley. He really wanted to know who the girl was. Then Harry just reluctantly got out of bed. Harry got dressed and tried to brush his hair.

When Harry went down surprisingly everyone but Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley, was already eating. "Oh, good morning Harry." "Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said while Mrs. Weasley kissed him on the cheek. Harry then sat down in between Ron and Fred. As Harry just started to eat his breakfast, four owls came in and flew towards Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. All four owls were from Hogwarts. The four children looked at each other, each thinking were these the extra letters that Dumbledore was talkin about. "Well, they aren't going to open themselves." Mrs. Weasley said. Then the each opened the letters at the same time. Each letter stated that each kid needed the regular school books, cloaks, etc. but also extra supplies for the new school year's activities. Also each student is to bring money for extra supplies during the year since not everything is yet decided. As Harry finished reading the letter, he looked up to find Ron's face looking depressed. Harry expected that it was because the school was asking for money, and since his family wasn't very wealth and that they had to send money for Ron and Ginny, they couldn't bring much. Ginny's face was the same, but however 5 seconds later her faced had some how cheered up.

"So what does the letter say?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Nothing much," Hermione said, "Just that we need the same books as in the other letter plus others, more supplies, and we are also told to bring money to Hogwarts to pay for the supplies needed for the school year, but they don't know what the money is going to be for." Then most of the kids looked at Mrs. Weasley kind of expecting a certain speech, however that look never came. Ginny with the smile on her face, "Mom, is it time to take my idea into play?" Mrs. Weasley then smiled at her only daughter and said, "There would be no better time." Ginny then stood up and looked at her older brothers Fred and George.

She then said, "Fred, George, I have a proposition for you." Fred and George looked at each other, "Go on." They both said, while they both leaning back on the chairs. "Well, since your business is growing, you need an expansion. You guys need time to make new inventions, and new ways to spread the word of your business. So I am suggesting that you can hire me as one of your workers. I can take care of the books, the casher, or anything else that is needed to make your business more successful." Fred and George looked at each other and both said, "You're hired." Ginny jumped up and screamed "Yes!"

"Hey, can I have a job at your store?" Ron said. The twins again looked at each other, George started to say, "Well," but then when the twins looked at Mrs. Weasley's face "you're hired" Fred finished. Ron's face changed, he was smiling.

Fred said "You're first day is today."

"At 11 am." George said.

Everyone then looked at the clock, it was 10:15. "Well, I was going to take you all to Diagon Alley anyway just to see what's there. So hurry up and get ready and we'll leave." Everyone finished their breakfast, and got ready to leave. When everyone got downstairs they went to Diagon Alley by floo powder.

Once everyone got to Diagon Alley, they all went their separate ways. Mrs. Weasley told the kids that she had to go grocery shopping and after that she'll go home and start cooking dinner. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Before the four of them left Harry and Hermione, Ginny told them, "Harry, Hermione you guys should look around the new stores in Diagon Alley. Professor Dumbledore asked the minister to put them in. Maybe they can have clues as to what might happen in Hogwarts?" Hermione said, "Of, course Ginny but after the book store." Harry rolled his eyes, '_Only Hermione'_ he thought. "How about you guys just walk around to see where the new stores are Hermione, you never know which ones could have new books that the library doesn't have?" When Ginny had said this Hermione eyes widened, and Harry mouthed off to Ginny 'Thank you.' At this Ginny nodded to not make Hermione noticed there conversation.

So Harry and Hermione walked along Diagon Alley. Ginny was right, there happened to be many new stores. They saw pet stores, clothing shops, art stores, costumes stores, and so much more. "Um….Harry I don't see how any of these stores have a connection. Do you?" Harry looked around at the stores as if he was looking for a sign that told him how. Hermione was still looking at him expecting him to answer. "Honestly Hermione," Harry started to say, "I really don't." Hermione then sighed; she really wanted to know the answer.

As the thought of how these stores connected crossed his mind, it was immediately erased because there was a sudden crash.

Harry and Hermione turned around and they saw smoke around in front of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. "Death Eaters!" Harry said with anger in his voice. As the people were running away from the Death Eaters, Harry asks Hermione, "You have your wand?" Hermione nodded. "Let's go." Harry said. They charged after the Death Eaters, with the few Aurors that were in the area undercover. Not even five minutes later, all the Weasleys were there. There was spells flying around, and it looked like no one would win. As Harry finished off his little group of Death Eaters, he went to charge for another group. However as he started running towards the group that was going towards Ron, Harry was pulled back and pushed up against the wall. A Death Eater was holding Harry by his neck, choking him. The man was holding Harry high up that his feet weren't touching the floor and holding his wand to his head in a threatening manner.

"Where is my son?" the man behind the mask snarled. "How would I know where your son is?" Harry croaked back. Harry knew who that voice belong to. The man took off his mask, it was Lucius Malfoy. "Don't toy with me Potter! My _son_," Harry noticed he said son as if it were a word that should be illegal. "hasn't been home all summer. I know that it has something to do with the bloody mudblood lover Dumbledore, and if Dumbledore is involved in anything he'll mostly tell his star pupil. Now, tell me where my son is or I'll……"

Harry never got to hear that the rest of what Mr. Malfoy had to say because someone pulled Mr. Malfoy off. Harry fell to the floor gasping for air. When Harry looked up, to find out who he can thank later, he found out he couldn't. Harry saw Mr. Malfoy fighting someone, but the person wasn't someone he knew or even in the order.

It was a teenage girl about his age. Harry was shocked, and so was everyone else, including the Death Eaters. Once Harry had fallen, Hermione had come running to his side. Although Harry had answered Hermione, he couldn't keep his eyes off this scene.

There were a bunch of teenagers fighting Death Eaters. However these teenagers were dressed in not ordinary clothes. One girl and guy were fighting off five Death Eaters at once. The outfit that the girl was wearing was a purple shirt with loose long sleeves, so when her arms hung the sleeves fell. However, at her shoulders there was a gap, so you could see her skin, but there were yellow colored strings that were tied like shoelaces so the sleeve couldn't fall off. In the front of her shirt there was a bunch of yellow strings tied together right under her breast and in the back the strings hung in different lengths. She also had on a pair on tight fitted denim jeans with a yellow belt, and black shoes wit yellow shoelaces. She had blonde hair up in a high pony tail and her face was covered, by a mask. The mask was purple and shaped around the eyes, however as it got closer to her ears it got bigger. Also on one side of the mask, it had a small yellow letter 'A' in script. The guy with the brown hair next to her also had the same mask but different colors, his mask was yellow and the letter 'A' was purple. He had on bagged pants but was hold up by his purple belt. He had on a plain yellow short sleeve shirt and on the back of his shirt he had a swirl design.

As Harry looked more to the right he saw another guy fighting three Death Eaters. This guy however had the same clothes as the other but different colors. His mask was orange with a red scripted letter 'F' on one side. He had black spiked hair. His shirt had an orange short sleeve shirt, and on the back it had a flame design.

Harry was watching in amazement at these teens fight. He asked Hermione "Who are these people?" Silence. Harry looked towards Hermione she was look straight ahead, her eyes wide with shock. Harry looked where Hermione was staring at. His eyes too went wide open.

He saw one guy and two girls, fighting 20 Death Eaters at once. The guy had on a green gene tee with a green mask, that both had a brown letter 'E' in the same spots as the others. His black skin brought out the color of the shirt. On the back of his shirt the design was shaped as a diamond. He had a brown belt, holding up his baggy pants. Both girls had black hair and were put up in a style that half was put up and half was put down. However, one girl had red tips on the bottom of her hair. Her mask was red with an orange 'F'. She had a red short sleeve shirt that didn't past the shoulders. On one side of her shirt it had a small medieval style with orange strings. She had on the tight black jeans with a bright orange belt. She also had on a pair of black gloves. The other girl had a teal shirt on. Her sleeve length only lasted to her elbow, and in the middle of the sleeve it was tied with a blue string. The medieval pattern was in the back of her shirt. The shirt seemed to show a little of her stomach, so you saw her blue belt on her tight fitted light colored jeans, but the back of the shirt seemed to hang lower. Her mask was teal with the 'W' in blue.

When Harry and Hermione continued to watch those three teens fight, all of a sudden two Death Eaters suddenly flew across the street. Harry looked towards where the Death Eaters came from. A guy and a girl were standing in the fighting position. The guy had very dark brown hair, but light enough so you could tell it was brown. He had a gene tee, and a blue mask. Both having a teal colored 'W' and on the back of his shirt his design was curved lines. The color of the 'W' matched his belt color holding up his baggy pants. The girl had her brown hair in a low sloppy bun, which looked extremely great with the brown mask and the green scripted 'E' on the side. She had on a brown shirt with long loose sleeves. The medieval style were on both of the sleeves, and it was also a little below the neck with green colored strings. The shirt also showed some stomach, so you see her bright green belt on her tight fitted jeans. Like the girl in the red, she also had gloves on however, she only had only one black glove, and the tips of her fingers were showing.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry looked to the side; He saw Mr. Malfoy casting a spell towards them. Harry first instinct came into play. He covered Hermione with his body, both anticipating the spell to hit, but it never came. Harry turned around and the spell had stopped right before them. It seemed to be blocked by a spell. "I can't block the spell forever you know?" They both looked up.

It was the girl, the girl who had saved Harry from Mr. Malfoy last time. The girl had on a black shirt, however, her right sleeve was short sleeved not going past the shoulder. The other sleeve was a longed sleeved and loose. It also had two gaps one at the shoulders and one where her elbow was, so you could see her skin. Then there were silver strings that were tied like shoelaces. On her right hand she had one black glove that didn't cover her fingers. The medieval design was in the front and the colors of the string were silver. The shirt showed some stomach but was longer in the back, so you can see her silver belt. The girl had different shades of brown in her hair, probably due to the sun that she left down. Even though she had an angled cut, she kept her hair curved outward, beside her angled bangs coming across her face. Her mask was silver, unlike the other masks that grew larger as it went towards the ear, her mask stayed small, but if you looked very closely you can see a little black lightening bolt on one side.

"Anytime." The girl said. Both Hermione and Harry looked embarrassed and moved, while taking out their wands just incase. Once they were out of the way, the girl dropped her arms and dropped to the ground just as the spell flew past her. She got back up, got into the fighting position, and motioned with her hand for Mr. Malfoy to come and get her. Mr. Malfoy frustrated, ran towards her throwing curse all over. When he was close enough the girl just waved her hand, and his want fell out of his hand. Before he could do anything, the girl pulled him against the wall and held him there. "Tell your master, he in some big trouble now that we are here. Now get out of here before I have to tell someone else to pass the message." She let him go and he disapparated. Once he disapparated, the other Death Eaters followed.

When they were all gone, Harry, Hermione, Ron, all of the Weasleys, some of the Order members and Aurors were standing all together. They were all looking at these nine teens that had just fought Death Eaters without a sweat. The nine teens were standing in a line, from Harry's left to right, they were standing in the order of the girl and guy wearing blue and teal, to the girl and guy wearing brown and green, to the girl in black and silver, then to the guy and girl in purple and yellow, and the guy and girl wearing orange and red. Everyone was wondering the same things "Are these guys good, or another evil?" Just then all the strange teens looked towards the girl in the middle to ask her permission for something, as if she was the leader of the group. She nodded, and then everyone besides her turned around and ran, jumped and vanished. She then started to turn around, but Harry couldn't take it. "Wait," She only turned her head back, "Are you….." As if she knew what he was going to ask, she playfully smirked as if she was saying 'Wouldn't you like to know.' She then turned around fast, ran a little, jumped, and vanished before he could even finish the sentence.

As once as they disappeared people one by one started leaving. Then the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had started to head for home. All were wondering what just happened, and who were those kids? "I have a feeling that it's not the last time we are going to see them." Mr. Weasley said. Everyone agreed. Not knowing how right they were.

* * *

_**Review please and thank you**_


	4. Chapter 4

_You like the story so far? Well this is a short chapter, but don't worry I'll make it up in the next chapter._

* * *

It was dimly lit room

It was dimly lit room. You can tell it was cold, just by looking around the room. Then a voice is heard.

"Master……." You turn around, and there are many men in dark cloaks, kneeling in front of an ugly serpent looking man, Lord Voldemort. "Yes, tell me what happened in the Alley way."

"We seemed to be winning; we caught them completely off guard." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Excellent, however I have a feeling that what I am about to hear isn't so good." Lord Voldemort snarled this. "Well, you see my Lord, besides of the Aurors, Potter, and his friends, they were others."

"Others?" Lord Voldemort sounded interested. "Yes, others my Lord." "Who were these others, Malfoy?" "Sir, they looked like children at Potter's age." Mr. Malfoy said a little scared at what his master would do.

"CHILDREN! You've been beaten by a bunch of teenagers! My best servants have been defeated by children. Maybe I should teach you how it really feels to be defeated."

Taking out his wands. "My Lord wait!" Mr. Malfoy said. "What, my incompetent servant!"

"They weren't ordinary teenagers." Mr. Malfoy said hoping it would save his life.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort snarled. "They were stronger than anyone their age, even stronger then Potter. They also told me to tell you that you were in trouble now that there here." Mr. Malfoy said.

Silence filled the room. Voldemort was pacing back and forth. Then Voldemort's eyes were wide. "Malfoy," he called. "Yes my lord."

"Exactly how many children?" "Um…." Malfoy started to say. "Nine, sir." Voldemort's eyes again went wide. "Oh my. I didn't think this was possible." Voldemort seemed to be talking to himself. "If they were eight children yes, but nine, it doesn't make sense. Still I haven't heard that prophecy since my youth."

"Wormtail!" "Yyyyyeesss my lloorrrdd" Wormtail managed to say.

"I need you to find a prophecy by Merlin about 8 soldiers. I need to find out if the prophecy is true." Voldemort snarled. "Now all of you listen up. I want you all to find out as much as you can about, what the ministry knows about Hogwarts next school year. I need to figure out if Dumbledore knows something I don't, understood?" Nods were given to the lord.

"I'll let you all go with a warning, but if you fail me again, you shall all be punished understood." "Yes, My Lord." The Death Eaters said. "Find out as much information as you, and inform me immediately. "No out! All of you!" Voldemort said.

When everyone left, they all went there separate ways. However, one of the many cloaked figures was going to an area outside that was so dark and damp; it was the most likely place for one of the most evils of the world. Then cloaked figure was just outside the forest, he took off his hood.

It was Snape. "Dumbledore would want to know this." As Snape walked further away thinking, 'Even though he probably already knows about it.' Snape smirked, 'I don't know how he does it. That crazy old coot.' Snape then disapparated to Diagon Alley, and then heading off to Hogwarts, hoping that the crazy old coot would know what is going on.

* * *

_I told you it was a short chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

_So I know the last chapter was a bit short, but this is the longest chapter so far so hopefully it will be good enough for your entertainment._

* * *

"Harry"

"Harry!! Ron!! Wake up and have your breakfast, we're going to be late!" Harry woke up to this same line by Mrs. Weasley for the past 5 years, and for this to make it his 6th time listening, he was able to tell exactly what was going to happen from the back of his hand.

Harry got dressed in his cloths and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already eating. As Harry sat down he asked, "Where's Mr. Weasley?" "Oh he's out dear, getting the cars from the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley said. After she called Ron, for the 12th time, he finally came downstairs to eat. This is usually the time for Hermione to get up and look around Ginny's room for any last minute items.

"Ok, I'm done. I'm going to go check my suitcase." _'Right on time'_ Harry thought to himself. Hermione was just about to run up the stairs. "Hermione, you didn't leave anything." Harry said. "And how do you know, Harry?" As she said this she looked him in the eye as if daring him to say something back. This is when Harry, usually looked back at his breakfast and Hermione would continue upstairs.

After breakfast and all the kids were ready, the cars from the Ministry just arrived and Mrs. Weasley was rushing into the cars. She told the girls to sit with her in the first car and told Ron and Harry to sit with Mr. Weasley in the second car. She asked before all the kids got in the cars, "Everybody, got everything?" All four replied almost automatically because this question was asked so many times to them for the past couple of years. "Good," Mrs. Weasley continued, "Because we don't have time to come back and get anything you missed. If we don't hurry, all of you will miss the train."

The two cars then started to drive.

In the car, Ron and Harry sat in the back and Mr. Weasley sat with the driver up front. Ron and Harry started talking about the new year of school ahead of them and wondering what Professor Dumbledore is planning. Then the boys got into discussion with Mr. Weasley about the mysterious fighters when they were in Diagon Alley. "Well they seem to be on our side fighting against the Death Eaters and saving your life, Harry." Ron said. Mr. Weasley nodded, "Well Professor Dumbledore didn't seem alarmed when the topic was brought up….when he came to visit." Ron and Harry knew he meant the Order meeting last night, but the driver wasn't part of the Order and wasn't sure how close he was to the Minister. They continued with the conversation about the mysterious nine, until they reached the train station.

At the train station all the kids said goodbye to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. Then they all went inside the train to find an empty compartment. When they finally found a car, they all squeezed in and sat down. Everyone had their own little discussion until Neville walked in and asked could he sit down with them, and they said yes. When he stepped in, he said, "Did you guys notice Crabbe and Goyle?" "I tend not to notice those two more then I have to, thank you." Ron stated. Then Neville replied, "That's just it. There's only two of them and Pansy." Everyone was a little confused for awhile until Hermione spoke.

"Wait," she said, "Are you telling me that Draco isn't there with them?" Neville shook his head and said "No, it's just the two of them protecting Pansy instead of Draco." "Those two really can't function without someone telling them what to do, can they?" Ginny said. When the making fun of Goyle and Crabbe stopped, Hermione told Ron that they should go to the Prefect meeting.

When Ron was continued to complain about going, Hermione brought up the fact that they could tell us what the quiz in the summer was about and what's going on this year. At that moment, Ron stood up and said "Sorry guys, got to go to the meeting we'll tell you what happens, bye." He was out of the door and the down the hall before Hermione said goodbye to everyone. Harry, Neville and Ginny were left in the compartment and they were talking about the possibilities of what the Prefects were talking about.

About 5 minutes before they reached the school, Hermione and Ron came back. However, they were in a rush to get ready they didn't talk about the meeting they were just in. When the train stopped, and everyone got outside, they noticed the sky got dark really fast. "I don't like this," Harry said, "I have a feeling something going to happen." Then just then it started to lightly rain. "You had to say that didn't you Harry." Ron said. As they got to the school, the rain started to heavily rain. The five of them ran inside the corridor of Hogwarts. Harry smiled as he stepped inside of what he likes to call his real home. They walked into the Great Hall, when all of their mouths opened wide.

During the summer, the Great Hall seemed in double in size. Each house had an extra table attached to it. The Professor table also changed. It had also doubled maybe tripled in size. It was filled with the old Professors, some new faces, and some of the chairs even were still empty. As all five of the kids looked around the Great Hall, they saw other things that changed. When they sat at the Gryffindor table, they noticed that the sheets hanging above the tables had two different patterns. One had the Hogwarts crest on it, and the other one was completely black. Neville, Harry, and Ginny looked at that in confusion. "Did they forget to put it on some?" Neville asked. Harry looked just as confused as Neville did, but as Harry looked at around at the table. Ron and Hermione sat there wit a grin. Harry looked back and forth at his two best friends, and said "You both known, don't you?" They both just continued to smile and looked towards the Head table where Professor Dumbledore was just about to begin his speech.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair and moved where all the kids could see him. The second he put his hand up, the students became quiet at once. "I will explain why there is a sudden change in the Great Hall's appearance as soon as the first years are put into their correct housing." At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years, and called them up one by one. They were all sorted by the sorting hat. The first years were spilt up evenly between the four different houses. Once the sorting was done, Professor McGonagall sat down and Professor Dumbledore started his speech.

"I bet, a lot of you are wondering why there was a sudden change in the appearance in the Great Hall." There were murmurs of agreement with the students. "This year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, "the walls of our castle will hold not only hold to our school but another school as well. Since the war is coming up, I and the Headmistress of Merlin's Academy have decided to combine our teaching methods of our schools to prepare you for safety in the upcoming war. Merlin's Academy is a school in America where they not only teach the technique of the wand, but other techniques as well. Now, there will be more explanation on the how the school will be worked this year tomorrow, but without further a due, here is the staff of Merlin's Academy."

At that moment the doors opened. There were at least 15 adults who walked in. Many of them were dressed in what looked like normal black cloaks. There were 6 adults however that weren't. As all the adults walked to the Head table to sit down, all the adults sat but those 6 adults. Those 6 adults stood in front of the Head table. When all the students had quieted down the middle aged women in the middle stepped in front of the other 5. She wore a black cloak with silver on the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the cloak. It also had a giant crest on the back of the cloak. The crest looked like the Olympic rings. Each ring a different color and the colors were red, blue, white, green, and yellow and the colors seemed to magically move around the rings. The middle aged women with a tight bun that would give Professor McGonagall a run for her money, and she had sparkling blue eyes much like Professor Dumbledore's eyes.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Professor Dorny and I am the Headmistress of Merlin's Academy. Now to tell you about some facts on the Merlin's Academy. Merlin's Academy starts teaching children younger then Hogwarts, we start teaching children at the age of 7, and since it is located in America we had to include all the different culture's way of magic because America is such a diverse country. However, even though we study different types of magic, Merlin's Academy main magic focus is elemental magic." At this all the students started murmuring again, and as if all the Hogwarts kids were her own students, she raised one hand, and the talking stop.

"Other then elemental magic our other main focus is, just like you, wand magic. There are many others that we teach, as I said before, but we'll go into those later. Now to explain how the housing works. Just like you we have housing; however we have 5 instead of 4. So Dumbledore you might need to add an extra table." Dumbledore nodded, and with a wave of his hand, an extra table was attached to the Ravenclaw table. "The five houses are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Light. As you can tell we do the houses by elementals. The students in the Fire House, of course, have control of fire, the Student in Water House has control of water, the students in the Earth House will have control of the land, the students in the Air House will control the air, and the students in the Light House have control of all the elements."

Professor Dorny pointed to the man next to her. "Professor Kurtz is in charge of the Fire house." The young man who moved next to her was a black man with a black outfit on but with a red cloak on. The man had a sophisticated look about him, and you can also tell that he was a very passionate man in what he believes. "Thank you, Professor Dorny."

The man said, "I would like to introduce you to the House of Fire."

At the moment the doors opened. All the students walked in with either red cloaks with orange trims on them, or the exact opposite. As the students walked in, they all were doing different tricks. Some kids were tossing fire balls to each other, and some created rings of fire. However at the end of the line, there one of the students made a fire dragon that flew around all the tables. Once all the Fire students sat down at the extra table on the Gryffindor table, Professor Kurtz stepped back and the women next to him stood in front of the line.

The woman was dress in all black also, but with a blue cloak on. The very pale women looked like she was in her early thirties, she had long blonde hair. "I am Professor Roberts, and I am in charge of the water house." The doors opened again, and just like the Fire House, the students walked in different color cloaks. They either wore dark blue cloaks with teal trimmings, or the opposite on. All the students did different tricks. The younger students were creating little whirl pools in the air, while the older students were performing what looked like rain. Then the one of the students decided to surf on water from one end of the corridor to the other end. When those students sat at the Hufflepuff table, Professor Roberts stood back.

At the other end of the adult line stepped forward another man. The white man had red hair and many freckles; he looked like he could be a member of the Weasley family. He gave a fun outlook on life. He also wore black like the rest of the members but he wore a yellow cloak. "I'm Professor Thompson. I am in charge of the Air House." Again, the door opened to reveal students wearing yellow cloaks with purple trimmings on their sleeves and edge of the cloaks or the exact opposite. The students either were blowing people's hair all over the place, making cloaks jump up and about, and one student was floating over an air ball.

Once those students were seated at the Ravenclaw table, the man next to him, who stood closer to the other Professor that the Hogwarts students didn't meet next, took a step forward. The man wore a black outfit, but with a green cloak. He had brown spiked hair, and he looked barely over the age of twenty but with his aura gave off a sense of maturity that man people never find until the age of forty. "I am in charge of the Earth house and I am Professor Hardman." The students walked in one by one. The first students moved statues from the wall to the middle of the room. The students behind them molded the pieces together, and the last student made an exact replica of Professor Dorny.

At this Professor Dorny smiled and nodded, and that student bowed down and sat with her class at the Slytherin table. Then the woman next to the Professor stood in front of the adult line. She was in her twenties, almost looked free spirited and responsible. She wore all black like the other Professors. "I am Professor Thomas, and I am in charge of the Light House."

The doors opened for the finally time. When everyone saw the students, everyone can tell that there were about two sizes smaller then any of the other houses. Some students wore silver cloaks with black trimmings, and the other half wore the opposite. The students walking in first did everything that the other kids did. Students made fireballs at the same time as taking it out with water. Some kids made the air to make the fire even bigger. Then there were four students at the end of the line, who walked up to the front of the 6 adults. One student made a fire dragon like before. Another student changed the statue of Professor Dorny, and made a man with a shield facing the dragon. The other student made a whirl pool around the dragon, and the last student made the air move from the statue to the dragon to make it look like the man of the statue was blowing the air and water at the dragon. Then at the same time all the students stop controlling their element besides the air student. The Light student in control of the air in that demonstration made all the other elements disappear including the statue. When the student finally made the statue disappear, all four students looked towards the tables and bowed when all the students jumped up from their seats and clapped, some even whistled. As those kids sat with the rest of the Light House at the extra table at the Ravenclaw table, Professor Dorny stepped out again.

"Just like Hogwarts, we also have our sorting ceremony. Unfortunately because of the weather conditions the other boat didn't take off from shore until recently. The new comers and some of the older students who are with them are a little late. So if Professor Dumbledore allows it, we could eat, until the younger children arrive." Professor Dorny looked towards Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Let the feast begin." The food appeared and everyone began to eat.

All the kids talked about what they had just seen, and what could happen during the next school year. Everyone was happy so far with being inside when the rain was heavily pouring down. Until something happened that even shocked the Professors. The double doors opened again, and in stepped Mr. Filch ran in.

"The students," he said. "look like they have been running for hours, they looked like they've been under attack." At that two young children, who looked as early as 7 years old ran in.

"HELP!!" one cried. "There are people in masks after us." When the child cried that out, the Hogwarts students started running amuck, while only the younger kids who were apart of the Merlin's Academy were about to go crazy, however the older kids in Merlin's Academy were calming them down. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Hold it!" All the kids stopped in their tracks. "No one is allowed to leave the Great Hall. Professor Dorny do what you need to do." Professor Dorny stood up and said "Head of Houses your objective is to get the younger students in, they are only 7 we need to get them inside now. The two older kids who are outside will fight."

At that Professors Kurtz, Roberts, Thompson, Hardman, and Thomas ran down and outside, and the second that they were out of sight a great big sound from thunder and lighting outside. "Elders make sure everyone is clam and count that you have everyone you are supposing to." A student from the Light house rose up and said "Professor Dorny, our Elder is outside." Professor Dorny, "Oh yes, hmm…then Light's perfects count your students." Professor Dorny then ran to the two children who ran inside and screamed for help. "Professor Dumbledore I would like a room where all the younger kids can be brought to clam down and be checked and healed for their scars and burns." Seeing the little scratch on one of the young children's faces, and when Professor Dorny patted the young child's head, he smiled at the Professor. "Of course, Professor Dorny," he said. "We will send them to the room next door, while Madam Pomfrey will attend to them." As she stood up, a woman who had the same motherly look as Madam Pomfrey did stood up also and asked if she can help because she was the nurse in Merlin's Academy. "Of course, Madam…." "Madam Kelly" the young woman stated, and she follow Madam Pomfrey to the hallway.

Time pasted by, the Head of the Elements Houses kept rushing in and out of the building with young children it seemed as if it wasn't going to end. It was killing the Hogwarts students, especially Harry. "I need to help" he stated to his friends. "I can't just sit here." "You have to Harry." Hermione said. "They are prepared for this type of thing, they can do this."

Just then Professor Kurtz dragged in an older student wearing a black cloak with his hood up. The student looked like he wasn't giving up as he was being dragged. "Professor Dorny, this kid needs to learn how to control himself. He is putting all the children at danger, especially himself, since they weren't supposed to know where he was this summer."

"I can control myself just fine." That voice.

Harry heard it before, he recognized that voice.

"I can help."

Well, Harry thought he knew it, but he knew the person who had that voice would never say those words in a sentence.

"No you can't. You are hurting them if you can't control." "I can control, and I can help, and I would be out there helping them right now if you weren't holding my arm." At that time, the Professor let go of the student, and when he was released the hood fell. Harry looked at the student as if he had three heads it was the person he thought.

It was Draco Malfoy.

When the hood fell off, everyone at Hogwarts gasped. It was THE Draco Malfoy, the one who had disappeared right after the end of the last school year. "_He was at Merlin's Academy? This makes no sense_." Harry thought. Harry looked at the Slytherin table, most of them seemed pissed, and apparently he really did disappear for the summer.

"No you weren't helping. You were showing off." Professor Kurtz said. "No, I wasn't." Draco said. "Professor, please." Draco begged. "Mr. Malfoy, did you use the techniques my students taught you in the summer?" Draco said "Only some of the wand techniques." "O.k, good so maybe they don't know how much your power has grown. Mr. Malfoy, you are not allowed to attack now, I've told you that before. You are only allowed to take the students inside, do you understand me?" "Yes Professor Dorny." "Let's go." All three of them ran outside to get the remaining children.

At this time, Harry was pissed. Harry thought Draco Malfoy was out there helping, why couldn't he? Harry then got up from his seat and ran outside; no one could tell if he heard Professor Dumbledore telling him not to go outside.

Harry didn't care if they said to stay inside; he was going to help whoever was outside. When he got outside, he expected the Death Eaters to go after him, however the Death Eaters barely noticed. Harry noticed they were after Draco. Harry noticed that Draco wanted to fight, but he was only doing protective spells over the remaining children. As he was doing that the adults grabbed the students and pulled them inside. No one really noticed Harry standing there, they had their goal and they kept it, they were to protect the children. Now all the adults seemed to be inside with the children, all the children but one. The one child who was outside was a little girl. She seemed to be younger then 7 possible at the age near the age of 4. She had brown hair, and big brown eyes, she was screaming for help, but Draco looked like he was in his own trouble and Harry was about to run to her, but then something happened. A cloak went over the little girl's body and when Harry looked up at the owner of the cloak. It wasn't a teacher which Harry expected but it was a student. The student must have been the Light's Elder because she was wearing a silver cloak. The student was a girl. She had brown hair tied up into a pony tail, which looked quite messy because she had been fighting for awhile, and she had the big enormous light brown eyes that were full of passion and anger that even Harry got a little intimidated by her.

The student, picked up the child, and held her in her arms. She was fighting but not with a wand, but with her hand, almost like wand less magic, but more powerful. The student was also calling for Draco's help, and when Draco heard her, he ran. As the girl student was fighting, the little girl held out her arms, and Draco took her. Draco and the student looked like they were arguing, as they were both protecting each other and the little girl. Then the girl student pointed to Harry. Draco said "_Potter_" in the most hateful way a person had ever said his name, but when Draco said Harry's name, it seemed that the Death Eaters finally noticed his arrival.

"If we can't get an elemental, we will get Potter," one of the Death Eaters cried. All the Death Eaters ran after Harry, but they weren't the only ones running. As Harry took out his wand, he saw some source field around his body; however the shield was not only for him. "Get inside," the girl student screamed. "the adults will come out and finish them, but I need you _three_ inside now!" At the mention of three, the girl student looked at Draco, he looked like he was going to protest but he nodded. Draco started running inside the castle; he turned around and saw that Harry wasn't with him. He ran back. "Come on, Potter," he said. He dragged his sleeve, but Harry didn't want to go. "I want to help." Harry said.

"Well the best way you can help is by listening to what the woman said!!" Draco cried. "I need you to come with us, so I know that you are… _safe…_and Camille will be inside with the adults." Harry assumed that the little girl crying in Draco's shoulders was Camille. Camille cried out and reached her hand towards the girl student. Draco and Harry looked towards the student. The girl student looked like she wasn't going to make it for that much longer; she looked like she was going to collapse at any minute.

Draco didn't take that much time to take action. He looked at Harry. "I need you to take her." Draco was giving the little child to Harry, but the little girl wasn't letting go. "I need you to take her and get the adults out here now." Harry nodded. Draco then looked at Camille, "Camille, you need to go with Potter, and you need to get help. Ok Camille, I'm counting on you." Camille nodded. Draco dropped her and she ran to the castle, and Harry ran after her. Draco on the other hand went to the girl student. As Draco was running to help, he saying to himself, "_if she thinks she's fighting by herself, she is terribly mistaken_."

Meanwhile, when Harry and Camille reached the castle, Camille ran inside screaming "They need help. They need help." That's when the Professor's of the Head of Houses ran outside. Professor Dorny was last and said "Good girl Camille, now go into that room right there with all the other kids." Camille ran into the room. Professor Dorny now told Harry he is to stay inside the castle and make sure none of the Death Eaters pass any of the adults. Harry nodded and ran right behind the Professor. When both reach outside, something extraordinary happened.

The girl student had her arms open wide with her fingertips down and her palm facing towards the Death Eaters. There was extreme energy in them, everyone can feel it. The girl look extremely tired, but her face gave off no intention of stopping, she wanted those Death Eaters out. The girl's palms were showing off a light of great force. The light must have been pretty powerful because whoever the light reached, the Death Eater would collapse or go flying. The Death Eaters soon retreated, and there was no one left but the Professors, Harry, Draco, and the girl.

Everyone seemed ok besides Draco and the girl, after all they were the ones fighting since the beginning. Draco looked tired but alright. The girl since she was the only one fighting the Death Eaters while everyone else was protecting the student, she had cuts and bruises all around, a big giant cut running across her cheek. Harry was so amazed by her beauty it looked like the cuts and bruises made the girl more attractive in some strange way.

She collapsed as soon as the connection broke, and she would have fallen to the ground if Draco hadn't caught her. All the Professors came over to where Draco and the girl were. Professor Kurtz picked up the girl from Draco and carried her inside. All the Professors followed. Professor Dorny and Draco were last, and Harry wanted to go behind them to find out what just happened. As Professor Dorny and Draco passed Harry, Harry followed them.

"You've done well, for your first battle," said the Professor. "I wasn't fighting. I could have helped her more. She wouldn't of been this worn out or even used that much energy if I just help from the beginning." Draco said angrily. "No child, you couldn't. You see if you've just protected the children like you did in the end, because now they think you just know more spells. Meanwhile in the future they will be very surprised. Besides young one, you might know more then your fellow students as Hogwarts, but you still have much to learn." "I know professor, but I just thought I could have helped her more." Draco persisted. "You will in time, but right now, face the problems ahead of you. These are your old students, some of your peers still wont trust you, and the ones who did might not anymore." When the Professor said that they reached the room with all the little children, and the Head of Elements were outside of the room.

"She wasn't ready for that spell, and she knows it. She could have died." Professor Hardman said. "Yes, of course she knew, but she also knew that we would come to help her and if we didn't everyone would be protected by the spell." Professor Thompson said. "The spell wasn't even finished," Professor Roberts said, "that's what scares me." "Yes I wonder why it didn't finish, but the spell is still being tested, we don't know what could happen." Professor Kurtz said, and as if knowing what Draco was going to ask, Professor Thomas said, "They are both inside, and yes you can go inside." Draco ran into the room.

Unexpectedly to Harry, Professor Dorny called him over to her. "Mr. Potter, all will be told in due time, but next time do not try to hear a private conversation between myself and Mr. Malfoy." Harry nodded, because he had no idea on what else to do. When they reached inside the Great Hall everyone looked towards them. "Professor Dumbledore, I believe the start of the next school year should begin next week because of the unfortunate circumstances. Tomorrow morning during breakfast we will explain the year ahead and continue with the sorting." "Of course Professor Dorny," said Professor Dumbledore, "for the time being, Hogwarts student go to our respective wings and have a good nights rest. For the Merlin's Academy students, because of the circumstance of tonight you will be spread out threw out the school, until the latest Friday evening, when me and Professor Dorny discuss living arrangements. I will give list to the Elders and the Perfects in the Light house case where all the students will stay in what room and what floor. Now to all students, I wish you all a good night and try to get some sleep."

With that note, all the students left and went to their beds. Harry and his group were silent all the way to the Gryffindor tour. Harry's friends were thinking about the possibilities of what Harry had seen, but weren't going to ask Harry about it because it looked like Harry was in deep thought. Meanwhile Harry was only just trying to make sense of what he had just seen and heard.

When they reached the tour they all said goodnight to each other, and went straight to bed. They were all in their bed, many fell quickly asleep. However, some students, like Harry Potter, didn't fall asleep until the early morning thinking what would be in store for the next school year.

* * *

_What about this chapter? Best so far - It only gets better )_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for me to update, its been very busy with my first term in college, but I'm going to try to write another chapter before the next one starts. Thanks for being patient.

* * *

The next morning, to Harry it seemed that none of the excitement from the night before had disappeared with any of the Hogwarts students. When Harry woke up, everyone was already awake and dressed, even Ron. "Come on, Harry." Ron said. "Let's go down to breakfast and find out what's going on." Harry got out of bed, got dressed, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. In the common room, Hermione and Ron were already in a heated discussion about the new school. When Harry reached the stairs, he was already brought into the discussion when Hermione asked him, how he thinks the Merlin's Academy sorting goes. "Honestly, Hermione, seeing yesterday's performance, that school is full of surprises. I don't know what to expect." Hermione and Ron nodded as if accepting his answer, but continued their debate.

Meanwhile Harry thought of the girl who was fighting and wonder if she was ok. Harry never really got a good look at the girl, but he felt like he knew something about her was familiar in some way. He also wanted to know how Draco Malfoy was involved in all of this.

When the trio got to the Great Hall, they noticed a little change. The blank banners hanging over the tables yesterday finally had a pattern on them. They had the same crest as Professor Dorny had on her cloak the day before. Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione and they began eating. After 20 minutes, Harry noticed that Professor Dorny stood up next to Professor Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. "Guys, I think something is going to happen." Harry said to Hermione and Ron. They stop talking and watched Professor Dorny move from behind the Head table to the front of it.

Professor Dorny had only raised her hands and the entire Hall quieted down. "Hello students. Professor Dumbledore and I will tell you exactly what is going to happen in the next coming year, but first I would like to start the sorting for the Merlin's Academy. Professor Kurtz if you will get the wand." "Of course, Professor Dorny." Professor Kurtz said as he exited the hall.

"Now this wand, that Professor Kurtz is getting, was made by the creators of the Merlin Academy. We aren't exactly sure how the wand was made but it was said that a special piece of each of the founders wands were put together to create this wand. The wand, just like your sorting hat, will determine which house the student goes in. All the student has to do is hold the wand, say 'Find me the house that the founders will see, what they believe is the best house for me', yes a little corny but it works beautiful. Then when the student says that, he or she will swish the wand and," she paused. "Well, maybe I'll let you find that one out on your own."

Then Professor Kurtz walked in carrying this long thin gold box with these large gems. "Now new students line up in the middle of the hall in size order." The new students did so and called the first girl up.

The girl held the wand out so that everyone can see. "Find me the house that the founders will see, what they believe is the best house for me." She said. Then after she flicked the wand, the wand moved in her hand a little as if thinking and then shot out of the little girl's hand. The wand then went in the air, and in gold writing wrote 'Water' and then went gentle back in the girl's hand like it never left. Everyone was amazed and was clapping especially the Water house that just got their first new comer. When all the new 7 year old students were placed, Professor Dumbledore walked next to Professor Dorny.

"Now, to all Hogwarts students," Professor Dorny said. "I hope you remembered what the children said when they were housed because you all will be placed in an elemental house." At this all the Hogwarts children couldn't contain themselves they were so thrilled. They were screaming, clapping, and some where even shouting. Professor Dumbledore held out his hands to quiet down the students. "It seems that you are all very excited. Yes we are sorting all of the Hogwarts students. We have decided to combine the Merlin's Academy courses with Hogwarts. Merlin's Academy already has all of the courses that Hogwarts has, they just have extra classes and clubs to join that need elemental magic."

"So, through out the day we will be going by the Hogwarts houses, and by ages. So for example, right after breakfast the Hufflepuff table will stay after and the first years shall be the first to be sorted into their elemental house. It's not that you are changing houses, it will just make it easier for you to realize what clubs to join and what class you will be able to take with the Merlin Academy students. For Both schools your classes will be different in several ways. We are not quite sure if all of your classes will have students from both houses or not as of yet. Also that even though most of your classes will be by housing, some will be by level, since Hogwarts students are learning their elementals for the first time. It is your choice whether you want to improve on it or not."

"All students will learn what else is to come in through out the school year as it moves on. For Merlin's Academy you are to meet on the Third floor to find out where your living arrangements will be. We tried to do set it up as normally, however, we had to change some living arrangements, but for those people you have a choice. If you don't mind to be changed then that's where you will stay, if you would like how it usually is, then Professor Dorny and myself will do the best to change it for you. There will also be announcements for Hogwarts students in the castle when your house is called down to be sorted. As of right now, I believe we have Hufflepuff students to house."

At the mention, everyone left there tables besides the Hufflepuff house. That's when Harry started to really look at the Merlin Academy students. He noticed that none of them were wearing a uniform, Harry actually didn't even know if they had one. As he was looking around he noticed that small little girl from the fight.

'_What was her name again?_' Harry thought. '_Camille_. _That was her name. I wonder why a four year old is at the school if they start accepting at seven.'_ Harry asked Hermione if they girl looked young or was it just him. Hermione looked at the girl who was just picked up by a young dark boy, and the two headed out of the Great Hall. "Well," she started. "She has to be younger because if she was seven I don't believe that boy would have just picked her up."

As the trio walked out of the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor tower, they all noticed Professor Kurtz walking out of the Hospital Wing. He was rushing to the third floor, 'Probably for the meeting for Merlin Academy' Harry thought. "Hey Harry, why do you think the Professor just came out of the Hospital Wing now? He wasn't that hurt yesterday." Ron asked. "No idea Ron. No idea."

About an hour before lunch, while Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess and Hermione was reading a book, Professor McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor tower. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands twice and raised her hands. "Students," she paused. "It is now Gryffindor's time to find out there elementals. At this all the Gryffindors got excited and ran down to the Great Hall.

When the trio reached the Great Hall, they assumed Gryffindor was the last house to get sorted because they saw the last few Slytherins get out of the hall talking about what houses they got accepted into. As they walked in they noticed that the students from the Gryffindor house weren't the only ones there. There were all the Professors from the Merlin Academy along with Professor Dumbledore, and some students from the Academy. When Harry counted the students he counted 13 students.

'_I wonder why they are here.'_ Harry thought. '_Wait is that the girl?_' She was in the middle of the students sitting behind the Professors. He tried to get a better look over peoples head. '_It had to be her; who else would get hurt badly that would still need bandages.'_ She was wearing a black tight fitted tee shirt that the sleeves went just past her shoulders, and on her right forearm it was wrapped in the bandages, but before he can talk to Hermione and Ron about her, Professor Dumbledore got in the front of the Great Hall.

"Hello Gryffindors, and Welcome to the Merlin Academy sorting." Dumbledore started. "Now we are going from youngest to oldest. But before we begin I would liked to reintroduce the Professors of Merlin's Academy." At that moment all of the teachers introduced themselves and what they are in charge of. Then Professor Dorny started to speak. "Now, I bet you are wondering who the students that are sitting behind me and why they are there. Just like Hogwarts there are positions that children can earn, such as your head girl and boy and your perfects. However we have Elders and Perfects, we pick one or two students from each house. To explain what years we accept these students, if they were in Hogwarts the Elders would be your 6th and 7th yrs, and our perfects your 5th yrs. These students behind me are the top students in my School." The 13 students stood up. "These are the Elders of our houses. Besides the Professors these are the people if you feel more comfortable talking to students will help with anything."

Harry looked at all the kids, they all looked very trustable. When Harry's eyes lay upon the girl, who fought the death eaters and this was the first time he was able to get a good look on the girl. The girl was shorter then he was, he guessed she about 5'4. She her body was average sized, and she had big brown eyes. She had brown hair that she put up in a pony tail, but her bangs weren't long enough so they hung from the left side of her face and almost covered her right eye. She had a mysterious aura about her that Harry just couldn't leave.

"Now first years it's your turn to be sorted." Professor Dorny said. "Just stand in size order and this will go by quickly."

As they were going through the younger students, Hermione noticed something and was trying to get Harry's and Ron's attention. "Harry, Ron, noticed how very few students are sorted into the Light house. There are like a little less then a handful of kids from each year." Harry looking at the kids already sorted. They made the kids stand in areas of the room depending on what house they were in. When Air, Water, Earth, and Fire houses had almost 70 kids in each house, there were only around 20 in the Light house, and they just finish sorting 4th years.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron said. "It's Ginny's turn!" Harry took his eyes away from the students already sorted to Ginny. By the time he turned around the wand was already shooting out of Ginny's hand and into the air. Everyone was waiting anxiously, and the wand finished writing 'Light' in the air when everyone started clapping. Ginny excitedly ran to her brother, Ron, giving him a hug and then running to wear the rest of the Light house is.

When it was 6th years were up for sorting, the trio can barely stand it. Hermione was up first, and the wand wrote 'Light' in the air. She jumped in the air when she saw that and Harry gave her a thumps up. As the 6th years were being sorted Harry was trying to find out if there was any pattern to how the wand did its sorting. Unfortunately there wasn't.

Before he knew it, Harry was up. He walked up in the front of the Great Hall exactly where he sat being sorted years before. Professor Dorny gave him the wand, the second he held the wand he had felt the power it controlled. Harry was nervous, for what he didn't know, and then he said those magically words.

"Find me the house that the founders will see, what they believe is the best house for me." Harry said the words, and felt the wand shake almost uncontrollably in his hands and flew up and wrote 'Light' in the air. Everyone clapped for him, and he walked over to where Hermione was. When Harry reached Hermione, she gave him a hug. As more of his classmates were sorted it looked like only Harry and Hermione would be the only one in the Light house from their year. Then they were proved wrong.

When it was Neville's turn the wand also said 'Light'. Harry was surprised. Of all people to go to the Light house, Neville was one of them. When Neville reached the spot where Harry and Hermione were, the two congratulated Neville on being in the Light house.

"Hey look Harry, its Ron's turn!" Hermione said. Harry looked up, and saw Ron swish the wand. The wand rose up into the air and wrote 'Light'. Ron smiled and everyone clapped for him.

'_The trio is still together, what a relief.'_ Harry thought.

Then when the 7th years were finished sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome students, to your new houses." Everyone clapped. "Now the professors who are in charge of houses will come to your sections and get your names. This will help us figure out how to do our classes with both schools together. Once the professors have your names down you are free to leave and get ready for lunch."

All the professors who were watching the ceremony got up, some walked out of the Hall because they weren't in charge of a house. The over teachers got up along wit the students behind them. The students spilt up among the teachers and the girl who pretty much saved the school unknown to everyone was walking with Professor Thomas.

"Hello students, I am Professor Thomas and I am in charge of the Light house. This is your Elder Lauren." She pointed to the girl, and the girl gave a nod and a small smile as of acknowledgment. "I bet you are wondering why we only have one Elder instead or two or three like the other houses. Most of you could have guessed, the Light house is a very difficult house, and not many people can control all the elements and other powers. It just so happened that no one in the year before Lauren was sorted into the light house and Lauren was the only one from her year. But she did not automatically get Elder because she was the only one; she worked as hard or harder then anyone in the school." Lauren looked down as if embarrassed by all the praised.

"Now I won't say much about my teachings and what classes you are to take. That will be for the first day of classes. Now from youngest to oldest please tell me your names, your year, and your size cloaks for Professor Dumbledore is giving everyone a free cloak in there new house color." Some of the students smiled at this and started lining up to Professor Thomas.

As the students were giving there names and sizes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking. "I wonder about all the classes that Merlin's Academy has. Do you think it has some similarity to our school?" Hermione asked. "Is that all you think about Hermione?" Ron desperately asked. "We just got accepted into the most respectable house in the Academy can you enjoy it." "He's right Hermione." Harry said, and then continued, "We are going to be learning a lot more then ever this year, we should enjoy today wit work free because it'll probably be the last time we will ever have free time."

Hermione sighed a little, but then realized she was almost up. So she walked ahead and left the boys behind. Ron was talking about how excited he was, and Harry was watching the girl, Lauren. He couldn't control himself, ever since he saw her use that much power the night before, he couldn't help but think about her. Harry was brought out of his day dream by Ron calling his name.

Harry didn't notice that he was next. So he walked fast up to Professor Thomas. "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter" he said. The Professor wrote down his name of the clip board she looked up and said, "And your year please?"

"6th" "And the size cloak you want?" "A large, please." Harry exclaimed. "Ok Mr. Potter, you are free to go." Professor Thomas said.

Harry as he walked towards Hermione and Ron who were already at the door of the Great Hall, '_well that was a kind of embarrassing first impression I just made._' Harry thought. As they walked out, they heard a scream.

"Camille run!" a man said. Then a few seconds later, the trio saw the girl running right past them and into the Great Hall. Then heard an 'uff' from someone in the Great Hall as if they got hit by something, but the trio continued to walk and talk about what it's like to be in the Light house.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the 'uff' came from a girl known as Ginny Weasley as she fell to the floor with a little girl on top of her. Ginny Weasley looked to the little body on her. She saw this little girl holding her and sobbing. Ginny's heart melted.

Ginny sat up and continued to hold the girl like a little baby as she asked, "What's wrong little girl?" "They were running after me." "Who was?" "These people in green" the little girl said.

'_Well the only ones who wear green are Slytherins.' _Ginny thought_, 'how could they be after some poor little girl.'_

'Ok," Ginny said as she sat the little girl up. Ginny thought she was probably the cutest little girl she had ever seen. The girl had brown hair that went down to her waist and the huge big brown eyes but were full of tears. As Ginny tried to dry her tears she asked "What's your name?"

Now the little girl was just in sniffles as she said, "Camille." "Well Camille, my name is Ginny." The little girl smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" After two sniffs, the girl nodded. "Well I was walking with Draco," '_Why was she with Draco? Don't worry about that now, Ginny, ask questions latter._' Ginny thought. "And then these people in green looked like monsters." '_Yep, Slytherin all right._' Ginny thought. "Well, they knew Draco because he turned around when they called his name, and Draco knew something was wrong because he picked me up and his other hand was in his pocket, which is wear he keeps his wand. Then Draco told me to hold on tight, and I did and he took off, but they ran right after us. So once they were out of sight, Draco put me down and told me to run as fast I could here, while he was going to fight them. OH MY GOSH!!" Camille said as realization hit her. "DRACO! He might be in trouble."

At this point Camille was standing and pulling Ginny up to her feet. "We have to go help him!!" she cried. Then this other girl, who Ginny recognized was the Light houses elder, but she already, forgot her name. _'What was her name again, Laura?'_ Ginny thought.

"Lauren!" Camille screamed. _'That was it._' Ginny thought. "Camille, what's wrong? Where's Draco? He was supposed to watch you while me and everyone was sorting everyone." Lauren stated. Camille told the whole story to Lauren as Lauren picked her up and held her, Ginny noticed in the arm without the bandages. Camille even included the part where she ran into Ginny and made her fall and how Ginny made her feel better.

"You made Ginny fall?" Lauren asked. Camille nodded. "You know what you have to say now don't you?" Camille looked confused for a minute, but then shot up in Lauren's arms. "Ooo, I'm sorry Ginny for running into you." "It's ok little one." Ginny said.

"Thank you, Ginny. You were just placed into the Light house right?" Ginny nodded and also included, "Yes so are my brother and his friends." "Well, as a formal introduction. My name is Lauren Domino." She said as putting her hand out for a hand shake. "Ginny Weasley" "Camille!" The little girl screamed. The three of them started laughing. "Wait Weasley, why do I remember that name from somewhere?" Lauren said. Ginny shrugged.

At this time Draco came running inside the Great Hall with a worried look on his face. "DRACO!!" Camille called and got out of Lauren's arms and ran to him. Draco's face went from panic to relief in a matter of point five seconds. He picked her up and she hugged him and started to say. "Oh, Draco I was so worried about you, and I was scared, but then Ginny found me, well actually I ran into her, but she made me feel better. Then we found Lauren."

"Little Weasley?" Draco said, and Camille pointed to Lauren and Ginny. Ginny looked down as if embarrassed. Lauren saw this and then looked at Draco and it hit her. "You're the little Weasley?" Draco nodded and Ginny looked up to find that Draco was with them now. "Well," Lauren said. "Don't you have something to say to Ginny?" Ginny noticed how her tone was the same way with Draco as with Camille, but Ginny didn't get why.

"Weasley, I know for the past couple of years I've been a jerk, but I've changed. And I'm sorry." Draco said. Ginny was a little shocked but said, "Already forgiven." Draco smiled a little as if embarrassed. "Now was that so hard." Lauren said to Draco, and he replied. "Not as hard as I thought, but it wasn't really her that I tortured." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him as if she was saying, '_Not tortured._' Draco saw this, and said. "Ok maybe I didn't torture as much as her brother."

"Yeaaaaa. Anyway," Lauren said, "Ginny you are welcome to sit this us at lunch if you wish, but if you want to sit with your brother or something I understand."

"Nah, I would love to sit with you guys, besides every time I sit with my brother and his friends, they end up ignoring me. They won't even notice I'm gone." Ginny said. "Yay!!" Camille said. Camille got out of Draco's hands and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Ginny, can you sit next to me?" "Of course, little one." Camille jumped and started to drag Ginny along to the table where the Ravenclaw table was where a small group of the elders where.

Lauren and Draco were walking right behind Ginny and Camille. "Did she really mean that?" Lauren asked. "That they ignore her." She asked Draco and he replied. "Yea, pretty much. They only notice her when they think she's doing something wrong, which means if they see her sitting near me, her brother will yell like the little weasel he is." Draco said angrily. "Draco," Lauren said. "I know Lauren, but still. Just wait and see. Then you'll understand." Lauren sighed. People started walking in, and it looked like more of Lauren's friends were coming in because they sat near the small group of elders that Camille brought Ginny near. "Come on; let's introduce Ginny to the rest of us."

The two walked over to the table. "Ginny, these are some of the elders and perfects of the other houses. You will be seeing a lot of them." The last sentence confused Ginny a little. "Guys this is Ginny Weasley. She was in the Gryffindor house and was just placed into the Light house." The group all said hi to Ginny. "Come on Ginny right next to me." Camille said. As Ginny sat down, the group introduced themselves.

On the opposite side of Ginny, there was this boy who had brown buzzed hair and very dark brown eyes that almost looked like black. He introduced himself as Thomas Deeds, and he was the perfect for the Air house. The girl next to him was a girl with blonde hair that just passed her shoulders and she had blue eyes. She introduced herself as Jennifer Newton. She was also a perfect for the Air house. _'Since they are prefects, it means they are my age.'_ Ginny thought.

Jennifer was sitting next to identical girl twins. They both had black curly hair, they only difference between the two was that one had blue eyes and one had green eyes and the one had a red dye in the very tip of her hair like it was fading. The one with blue eyes was named Lisa McManny and the one with green eyes was Nicole McManny. Lisa was the elder of the Water house and Nicole was the elder of the Fire house. Draco sat next to her.

Next to Draco was this boy named Fred Nicholls. _'Whoever said tall, dark, and handsome, wasn't joking around._' Ginny thought, Fred was the exact definition of that. He was a tall black boy and he brown eyes. He was the elder for the Earth house.

On the side where Ginny was right across from Thomas was a boy named Scott Dennis. He was a prefect for the Fire house. He had black spiked hair with blue eyes. Next to him was another boy with dark brown hair with brown eyes. He introduced himself as Steven Sleight, and he was the elder for the Water house. Next to him was a girl with brown wavy hair in a pony tail. Her name Anna Lanza.

Then it was Lauren, Camille, and then it was Ginny. They were all sitting together, and Ginny had a blast finding out details about everyone. Then a voice was heard.

"Hello Ginny." It was Luna. "Oh, Hello Luna. These are some of the elders and prefects of the houses in the Merlin school." They all said hi and reintroduced themselves. Then Lauren said, "You want to sit with us?" Ginny was kind of surprised that Lauren asked because most people don't like talking to Luna because they think she's weird. "Sure." Luna said, and took the seat next to Ginny. It seemed that the group took a great liking to Luna especially the cute Fred.

'_Oh I have a feeling I'm going to like this year_.' Ginny thought.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, and Ron and Hermione were fighting for the millionth time. Harry was just so happy lunch had finally come so that the two can shut up and eat. _'Maybe Professor Dumbledore will tell us what's going to happen now._' Harry thought, and as if on cue, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and asked everyone calm down.

"Well, congratulations on being sorted into your new houses. Everyone will get your schedules later at dinner." Professor Dumbledore paused. "This year will be like no other. There will be clubs and classes new to both schools. Also there will be tournaments and dances through out the year." Everyone got excited and started talking about them. "When its gets closer to a dance or tournament, that is when we will give you more information about the event. As of now, we are giving you a sheet with session times when all of the Professors are to introduce themselves and introduce what they teach. They are also going to explain what they expect from each of the students. The sessions will be held until dinner time, and you can go to as many as you want to."

At this moment hundreds of sheets popped up in front of ever student. Professor Dumbledore dismissed us and all the children went off in several directions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about were they wanted to go. "Well, obviously we have to go see the 'Light' house director again, but then we have to go see," as she began listing all the professors she wanted to see. "Hermione, that's the whole sheet!" Ron said. Hermione replied "Well I want to meet them all." "Half of these teachers are Hogwarts teachers; we don't need to see them." Ron exclaimed. Hermione just sighed angrily at Ron.

"Alright guys, lets just go to Professor Thomas right now and then we will discuss where to go afterwards ok?" Harry said, and the other two nodded in agreement. Then the trio walked out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Great Hall, Ginny was sitting with her new friends. They were discussing what class to go to. "Well, Professor Thomas told me to sit with her in her first class because she believes that's when all of the kids from the light house are going to go." Lauren said. Several nods went around the table. "Same here with Professor Kurtz, but how about we meet in front of the Transfiguration class." Nicole said. There were murmurs of agreement and the group went their separate ways.

"Well Ginny, I am assuming you are coming to the Light house meeting first." Lauren said. "Yes." Ginny replied. "Wait, Ginny you got into the Light house?" asked Luna. Ginny nodded. "Me too." Luna said. Ginny was happy and hugged Luna, "Oh this is so exciting, I can't wait."

Camille was bouncing off the walls and trying to find out everything about her two new friends Luna and Ginny. "Camille, how about you let them take a break from all the questions ok? Let them take a breath."

"Ok, Draco. Are you gonna play with me while Lauren is in front of the class?" Camille asked and Draco nodded. Ginny looked at the two and as if Lauren could read Ginny's mind. "Draco is also in the Light house but he's been already introduced to Professor Thomas." Ginny nodded.

'_I wonder how Draco met Lauren and her friends, and what exactly happened to him to make him, well civil.'_ Ginny thought, but when they reached the classroom door where Professor Thomas would be staying in. All of those thoughts vanished and Ginny couldn't wait to open the door and see what surprises were laying ahead.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so excited about being able to control the elements. They couldn't wait to find out what they were going to learn. So they sat close to the front of the classroom and waited for the teacher to arrive.

While waiting for the professor, Harry watched who walked in. Harry noticed he didn't really know any of the other students who were chosen in Light except for a hand full of students. Then he saw Ginny walking in with Luna and the little girl, Camille, and right behind them was that girl, Lauren and Malfoy.

"Why would that girl be with Malfoy?" Harry said to himself. "She's probably evil!" Ron said who apparently heard Harry. "Anyone who can be friends with Malfoy has to be evil." Ron continued. "I wouldn't say that Ron." Hermione said. "And why not?" Ron asked with an attitude. "Because it looks like Ginny likes her." Hermione said as she pointed to where Ginny was sitting.

When Harry looked where Hermione was pointing to, she looked liked she was right. Ginny was sitting in the middle of Neville and Luna in the front row on the left side of the classroom. Ginny was introducing Neville to Lauren and Camille who was running towards the group with Malfoy walking behind the little girl. Lauren and Neville looked like they would get along great, and when Malfoy reached the table, Neville froze. Lauren saw that it was Malfoy that had caused the tension and gave Malfoy a nudge. Malfoy said something to Neville and then held out his hand. Neville looked unsure but then looked at Ginny and Luna who both nodded. Neville took Malfoy's hand and shook it.

Harry looked at Ron, and saw that Ron saw what just happened and he was fuming. He was about to say something but that's when Professor Thomas came in.

"Welcome students to the Light house. Please take your seats." Professor Thomas said. Draco and Camille walked to the back of the room and sat with each other and Lauren walked to the front of the room and sat in a chair next to the desk. Then when the professor thought everyone was ready and paying attention, she began.

"The Light house is as you saw the other day, the house that can control all of the four elements. Those elements are water, earth, air, and fire. Every person in this room can control all of those, however very few can control all of them evenly. What I mean is that you may be able to control all of the elements but you have more control over fire while your friend has more control over water."

"My class will teach you how to control the elements to an extent. Then at the higher level of classes will show you a combination of spells that only Light house students can perform. It is your choice to expand your powers with practice and other teaching from other professors. Since you are all on different levels of teaching, I will teach you on 1st level work, and it is up to you if you wish to go beyond that. Each month I will ask if you believe you should be in a higher level and I will test you and but you in the next level. This is how it will be for the entire year. If you believe you can go to the next level earlier then at the end of the month you will be tested in your free time. However you do not need to be in a rush because I do not expect a 4th year in Hogwarts to be able to do years of Merlins work in a month."

"I guess you all will be the first to find out, but I am also going to teach the Hogwarts students there Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I also know that Merlin's Academy students will also be placed in Hogwarts classes but I do not know how they are putting people by grades or knowledge."

Harry was shocked. Professor Thomas was his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She must be good, at everything if she was in charge of the Light house and a Defense teacher. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Professor Thomas talking about Lauren.

"I would like to reintroduce your elder Lauren." At the mention of her name, Lauren got up and stood next to Professor Thomas. Then the professor started to continue.

"I also wanted to introduce your Prefect but I guess she is coming to a later session. Lauren will be your teacher for most of the time, until you reach her level. She is helping me because I have more classes then expected this year. You can ask her for help inside or outside of class."

Professor Thomas looked at her watch. "Well this ends the first session. You are now able to spend the rest of your day as free time or visit the other teachers. Well I hope you enjoy the next year with me as your Professor."

She dismissed the room of students. Harry was about to turn to talk to Ron, but Ron wasn't in his seat; he was walking towards his sister who was talking to Luna and Neville. Hermione and Harry gave each other a look and then ran after him. When Ron reached where the small group was, he looked like he was going to explode.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Ron. Ginny, Luna, and Neville turned around to face him, all of them have a confused look on their faces. "What was what?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"The hand shake with Malfoy and the nodding of heads, like an agreement with Malfoy. You make some evil plot from inside the Gryffindor, huh Neville?" Ron said angrily. "What are you talking about? He asked for a truce." Neville said. "Yea and he even apol…" Ginny started to say but was interrupted by Ron. "This has nothing to do with you Ginny. A truce? Malfoy's don't know the meaning?"

"Um…Excuse me." Lauren said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Ginny for a few minutes." Ron saw her and said, "What ever you have to say to her you can say to all of us." "Ooook," Lauren said raising her eyebrow as if saying in her mind 'What wrong with him?' but then continued "Ginny I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Camille while I go see some of the teachers, and if there are any teachers you wanted to go visit I promise I'll bring you to see them and I'll pay you if you want, but you really don't have to if you don't want to."

"Lauren I would love…" Ginny started to say but for the second time that day Ron interrupted her. "No she will not!" "Ron, it's not your choice, I want to watch her." "I'm your older brother, and she just wants you not to meet the teachers and give a bad impression."

"Ron, she just said she would introduce me to the professors' one on one! Why would she let me give a bad impression?" Ginny asked. "Well anyone whose friends with the ferret is evil." Ron answered.

"I'm still in the room." Lauren said. "And it's no problem, Ginny I'll continue to watch to Camille, and I'll see you at dinner."

"She's not ever sitting with you." Ron screamed at Lauren as she walked out of the classroom. Ginny was starting to get really angry "Ron, where was I sitting at lunch?"

"Uhhhh….."Ron said, trying to think. Ginny gave him a look as in 'I dare you to prove me wrong'. "You were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor across from Neville." Ron said in a way that said 'Ha' to Ginny. Harry was about to tell Ron that isn't where Neville sat, but Neville beat him to it.

"I was sitting next to you at lunch." Neville said in a way of disappointment and then Ginny said, "And I wasn't even at the Gryffindor table. Come on Luna, Neville, let's go." They walked out of the classroom together.

Ron was left with his mouth open in utter surprise. Harry could tell that he couldn't believe what just happened. "Did you see that?" Ron asked. "Well, she has a point, Ron; you can't tell her what to do or who to hang out with." Hermione said. "Well that girl is EVIL!!!!!!!" "Ron you don't even know her, I bet you can't even remember her name." "Yea I do! It's ….um….it's…"Ron stuttered.

"Guys, let's just go back to the tower and not see any of the other professors. We'll meet them all another day since we probably won't be able to meet them all anyway, I think we all need a little stress relief time." Harry said. The other two nodded their heads and headed off to the tower.

Meanwhile upstairs in Dumbledore's office was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Florence.

"Well, as you can see Dumbledore, I told some of the students involved with the Prophecy already because well once each one started gaining these new powers, it hard to keep it a secret. Especially when their hand started glowing their sign on their palm." Professor Florence said.

"Yes, so their powers are shown when the spirit of the old soldiers think they are indeed ready to take the challenge." Professor Dumbledore. "But Dumbledore, the numbers don't make sense. There was one student who showed extraordinary powers. However I didn't know what part she had in the prophecy, so I told her when I find out I will tell her immediately." There was a pause between the professors, and then Dumbledore smiled. "You are forgetting something, Florence, you are correct in the number of soldiers, and founders, but there was something we miss calculated before." Florence raised her eyebrow but stayed silent so the Professor could continue.

"The Prophecy does not only talk about the soldiers and founders, they also talked about guardians." "But Dumbledore, I thought the guardians were made once the soldiers and founders found each other. That is was some force field of protection." Florence said. "Yes, Florence, but what we didn't take into consideration that the fields of protection are people as well." "Wait, then how can the equal balance be formed if its people. You can't get an equal balance from all the soldiers and founders if they are people, no one can be a little bit of personality from 12 people."

"Florence you are correct in that statement. However did you ever hear of a saying yin-yang?" Florence nodded and professor Dumbledore continued. "The equal balance is not between the 12 people, it's by two. Two opposite people who collide to make one, shall we say _force_." At this Florence's eyes started to go wide when she realized what he was saying. "Yin-yang" she said softly. "Yes, maybe the protective field is actually the balance of two guardians, two students whose bond is strong."

"So the student, who showed powers that were the same as the other students, is not the powers of the soldiers, but of a guardian." Florence stated. Dumbledore started to say "So instead of trying to find just four other students who are the founders, we have to find five students." "Four founders and the other guardian." Florence said. "Correct Florence."

"Dumbledore, should we start training the ones that we know have a part in the prophecy?" "Yes we should but different types of training until the rest of the members are found, and that is when the real training begins." Florence smiled at the mention of this but then frowned. "What's wrong Florence?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we only have an idea of who the founders are but now we have to search for a guardian, and how will long will it take for the founders' heirs to come across there full power." "I believe," Dumbledore started to say, "that since the soldiers have come to their full power already, the founders should be right behind them."

"So you think they will be found soon, Dumbledore?" "Yes, of course especially since everyone is learning more magic, the determined will stay on top." Dumbledore stated. Florence paused. "So I guess time will only tell." "I guess so Florence, I guess so."

"Laaauuurrreeennnnn" Camille whispered. "Are we almost done? I want to go play."

"Camille in just a little while, ok? This is the last teacher I'm going to see today, I promise." "Fine, I'm going to sit next to Steven."

Lauren sighed and watched the little girl sit next to one of her closest friends, and probably her longest friend. She and Steve went everywhere together; they even slept in the same room. This wasn't difficult, them both being in an adoption agency for most of their lives. I mean it wasn't until after they had already started Merlin's Academy that she and Steven had both left the clinic. She thought about the past couples of years, and it felt like all the pain was rushing back and she was going to cry.

However, all the students started getting up, apparently as Lauren was going through memory lane the teacher had dismissed them. Steven and Camille walked over to Lauren. Steven was the only one who wanted to see as many teachers as Lauren did, while Draco and the rest of them had very serious jetlag and needed a nap.

Once she arrived at Merlin Academy is when she meet her best friends. She couldn't believe that a big group of people can be best friends with each other and not fight. Of course, we all argue but most of the time it's just to annoy the others and it lasts around five minutes long. Well for most of us anyway, Steven and Anna always "fight" with each other.

_Honestly_, Lauren thought, _they should just date already_.

"Lauren!" Camille screamed at the doorway holding Stevens hand. "Come on." Lauren saw they were waiting, and ran to her as if to tackle her and Camille screamed and ran behind Steve.

"You know Lauren you should really stop day dreaming in class." Steven said. Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "You know technically that wasn't a really class." "Excuses, excuses."

"Steven give me a piggy back ride!" Camille looked at him holding her arms up and jumping up and down. "Well, I don't know. I'm really tired, and hey, you know what? How about you give me a piggy back ride, I always give you one." Camille started laughing. "I can't pick you up! You're too heavy!"

Steve gave a looking of mock hurt. "Fine, what do you say though?" "Please!" "Get up here!" Steve said while throwing her up onto his back. Lauren was holding Steven's book. Lauren was about to go through memory lane again, when red headed girl was walking towards them.

"Ginny!!!!!!!" Camille screamed and jumped up and down on Steven's back. Steven gave a wince every time she did that.

Ginny walked up to the three of them, and said hi and apologized for Ron. "It's no problem Gin, you mind if I call you that?" Ginny shock her head. "Uh, who's Ron?" Steven said.

"Ron is one of my older brothers. He was being a snob to Lauren. He so pig-headed sometimes." "Why did he give you a bad time?" Steven asked with a little authority. "I honestly have no idea all I did was walk in Professor Thomas room and talked to Ginny and Luna, and their friend Neville. Ginny why did your brother flip on me?"

"Honestly, it wasn't really you that he flipped on. He flipped on your friendship with Mal….Draco." '_I have to get use to saying his name,'_ Ginny thought.

"Oo, well that's understandable." Steven said. Lauren hit him playfully. "What? I can't hate him because he's stealing my best friend." Steven said. "He's not stealing me; you know how important you are to me."

"Draco is so nice! He always would play with me." Camille said. "Uh..." Ginny said. "You are wondering how we know him and became…" "The man he is today!!" Steven said interrupting Lauren. Ginny started to laugh and nodded.

"Well, he wasn't always like this, well I'm sure you know. But when we met him, he was very quite, and was always locked in his room. Then one night I saw him playing with Camille. He didn't realize I had walked in, and apparently this wasn't the first time he and Camille were playing together, but when he realized I was in the room. For a moment, I saw vulnerability, and I took the chance. I told him, I would never tell anyone of this to anyone. He nodded, and as I made my way to the door, Camille ran to the door and stopped me. She told me, he didn't want me to leave and I looked at him and he looked at me with the most painfully eyes I have ever seen. I ran to him and hugged him, and started crying. I didn't ask what or why he was crying. I just sat there holding pretty much a stranger in my arms. Camille sat down with us, and she understood nothing was to be said. After awhile I remember falling asleep once he stopped crying. Then I remember waking up in my bed, with a note next to my bed saying '_Thank you, D.M.'_."

"Wow. Is that what happened?" Steve said. "Wait," Ginny said. "You mean you didn't know." "Well Draco told us about the note and the midnight meetings with him and Lauren, but I didn't know what specifically caused the friendship." Steve told Ginny.

"Well, I told him I would never tell, and since he told you guys I didn't think it was necessary to go into details." Lauren said. "So was that it?" Ginny asked, "Instant friendship?"

"Well, I guess to an extent. The next couple of days went by, I think he was worried I would tell people, but once he realized I wasn't going to, he started to relax. It wasn't much, but to us, it was. I met him other nights with Camille, and Camille would do the same thing almost every night, but little by little Draco started to talk to me. By the end of our training, Draco and I knew everything about each other."

"Wow, it seemed Draco really did change." Ginny said. "Yea he did, he told all of us how he was in school, especially to your brother and Harry." Lauren said. Ginny then said, "Eh, sometimes he deserved it."

"Finally someone agrees with me." Everyone turned around and Draco was right behind them. "Draco!" Camille said and ran right up to him, and he picked her up. Steven pretended to be hurt. "Draco, you first steal Lauren, and now you steal my little one."

"Steven, if anything she was my little one first, Lauren was just was a plus." Draco smirked playfully. "Hey!" Lauren said. "Anyway, I thought you were taking a nap."

"I was, but unlike you guys I live in Europe, so jetlag for me isn't bad." "Well we were going up to the common room to get ourselves a snack before dinner." Lauren said. "Snack?" Camille said smiling. "Yes," Lauren said, "a healthy snack." "Oh." Camille said. Everyone laughed at this.

"You want to come, Gin?" Lauren said. "Yea come on!" Camille said. "Well…" Ginny started to say. "Come on weasel." Draco said, but it wasn't like the insulting way he usually would say it. '_I think he's joking with me_,' Ginny thought. "Lead the way ferret!" Ginny said. Draco smiled a little embarrassed.

"Wow, I totally forgot about that story." Lauren said. "Yea, I like this girl!" Steve said. Then they all laughed, and headed for their common room.

When they arrived, Lauren said the password, and the group walked in. When the others were running out almost as if they were running away from danger. "What's going on?" Steve asked. As the others were running, Anna stopped. "The alarm just went off; we will be outside waiting for you."

Everyone looked like in a rush; Lauren pushed Draco, Ginny, and Camille into the room, while Steve ran upstairs to get something.

"Steve! Grab mine too." Lauren screamed after him. "Ok, you know what to do. You will stay in here until we come back; we should be back in less then an hour." Camille nodded, "Draco watch her." Draco nodded and you can see a little resentment. "Give it time Draco. I can't deal with this right now." "Uh…can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny asked.

Lauren and Draco looked at each other, and then at Ginny and then back. To Ginny it was like they were having a conversation with their minds, and then Lauren looked at Ginny again and nodded to Draco.

"Draco will explain when I leave." Lauren said. At this point Steve came down with these two chains with a charm on them each. They looked like the charms on the Merlin's academy stuff, but she knew she saw them before, she just couldn't place it. Steve through it across the room and Lauren caught it. "I got to go, bye." Lauren said while kissing Camille on the head and running with Steve.

Once they left, Camille asked Draco to cut an apple for her. For the first time since she arrived in the room, she looked around. It was huge, like a mini house. It was a common room with a fireplace, a couple of couches, chairs, bookshelves, table, and not only was it a common room, it was also connected to a small kitchen with a small table in it. In the common room part, there was three doors. "What is this place?" Ginny said

"Well, it's their home." Ginny looked at Draco. "What?" "It's their common room, the groups. We all live here." Ginny looked surprised at Draco, "You all nine live here?"

Draco looked at Ginny while handing Camille her cut up apple. "Well, with this little one, it is ten people who live here, but we can have more if we wanted to. They have a guest bedroom. You hungry?" At that moment Ginny's stomach had just rumbled, and Draco and Camille laughed and Ginny smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Draco said and tossed an apple to Ginny and she caught it.

As he went to get another apple when Ginny asked, "And the different bedrooms are in those three doors?" Draco answered, "Well only one of them." "One of them?" "Yep" Draco said "The other doors are the bathroom, and the hall to the other rooms, such as creative room, weight room, another bathroom, and other cool stuff."

"This place is wicked cool!" Ginny said, "Agreed" Draco said. There was a pause between the two and Camille then started to "Draco, you got to tell her!" "Oo, oh yes. Well I believe a picture is worth a thousand words, and got up and walked over to the pile of books and newspapers." Ginny was wondering what he was doing?

"You were there right? During the attack on Diagon Alley?" Ginny nodded and allowed Draco to continue. He put a newspaper clipping titled '_Mysterious nine. Friend or Foe_?' The article had a picture of the fighters and Draco set it on the table. Ginny looked at the picture seeing the figures dressed in the clothing that Ginny personally thought was wicked cool. Then little Camille leaded on the table across from Draco, so the three made a triangle, and Camille then said. "Guess who they are."

Ginny looked closer at the picture, and then found it. Each one of the students had a string with their symbol attached to them, either around their neck or wrist or anklet. A small piece of clothing that would usually mean nothing and tossed to the side, now made all the difference in the world. It finally clicked to Ginny.

"It's….It's…" Ginny stuttered. At this Draco pulled out another picture, it was a picture of Lauren and her friends probably a year younger.

"Us?"

* * *

So you enjoyed it? You like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"It's….It's…" Ginny stuttered. At this Draco pulled out another picture, it was a picture of Lauren and her friends probably a year younger.

"Us?"

Draco, Camille, and Ginny all turned around, it was Lauren who said it. Ginny was shocked, and almost felt incredible stupid for not even realizing that the students had the same symbols as the mysterious nine.

"You guys, ….." Ginny started to say but was cut off by the twins.

"Are amazing talented…." Nicole said.

"Have wicked costumes…." Lisa said.

"Can kick butt…"

"Very intelligent…"

Ginny started to laugh, "Well, yea but I was actually going to say Thank you."

Everyone gave a look as if they didn't understand. "I mean that night in Diagon Alley. You saved my family, my friends, and me. I wanted to thank you."

Scott walked over to the couch and collapse. "It's nothing can't handle." Ginny raised her eyebrow, as Jennifer smack Scott outside the head.

"So tell me guys how long were you guys fighting and what is with the masks. I know if my brother found out he would start treating you better Lauren." Ginny said. "Ginny, you can't tell anyone. At least right now, we will tell people over time, just we want a normal beginning of school with Hogwarts." "With Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, most of our school knows," Lauren started to laugh, "They know we want to keep it a secret, not only for us but also because of your Death Eaters. It would help us fight them, if they don't know our identities. However, besides that this was our time to start a new. We will tell your friends Luna and Neville soon, they seem pretty cool."

"Who's Neville?" Scott asked. "Some boy my age who's new in my house, but to answer the questions about the masks, honestly, it was for protecting our identities of us and our loved ones, but its just looks cool."

Everyone laughed and nodded at this. After she finished laughing Ginny asked what about the necklaces. "Oo, these Anna held out." It had a green string and at the bottom it had the symbol for the Earth house.

"Well, Anna just put it on." Lauren said, and Anna agreed. Anna put the necklace on, and in two seconds she had on another outfit much like the one she had on during the first time Ginny saw them all fighting. The girl had the brown mask and the green scripted 'E' on the side. She had on a brown shirt with long loose sleeves. The medieval style were on both of the sleeves, and it was also a little below the neck with green colored strings. The shirt Ginny noticed wasn't as short as it was, it was actually a lot longer. Ginny also noticed that Anna wasn't wearing jeans, she was wearing black sweat pants. She also had gloves on again, but instead of black, they were green.

Ginny started to say, "Why is it…" "Different?" Anna said, and Ginny nodded. "The necklace," Anna started to explain "goes with our mood and how we think, for explain if I think…"Anna paused and a moment later, the masked had disappeared. "I don't want a mask, the necklace will take it off." "Wicked…" "Cool? I know." Anna said while taking off the necklace and collapsing onto the couch next to Scott.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" "Well, I'd say about four to five years." Lauren stated. "LAUURREEENN!!!" Camille said. Lauren turned her head to face the little girl, "Can we have dinner now?" Lauren laughed, "Come on, want me to pick you up?" Camille ran to Lauren and jumped into the air for Lauren to catch her. "I'll take that as a yes." Camille giggled.

As they were walking towards the Great Hall, the trio was already there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner and discussing what the possibly class are in store for them. "I wonder how they are going to do the classes." Hermione said. "Hermione just relax you're going to find out in a little while." Ron said. "I'm just so excited, this isn't an everyday opportunity you know, we have to take advantage of it." The trio continued to talk, until Harry saw the little girl, Camille run up to Neville.

Camille was jumping up and down asking Lauren something. Lauren then shrugged and sat across Neville, and then more people sat around him. As they were introducing themselves, Harry noticed that Neville's cheeks got red when they feel upon a blonde haired girl in the group.

"I can't believe they are sitting at our table." Ron said in disgust. "Ron, the Merlin's Academy can sit where ever they want, and stop talking as if they are the enemy. Dumbledore brought the schools together to create a sense of unity and…" Hermione was interrupted by Dumbledore himself.

"Students," he started "I hope you enjoyed the presentations of your teacher, and your class schedules." At the mention of schedules, schedules popped up everywhere in front of the students and the professor continued. "We decided to place students in classes with their house and level of skill. This doesn't mean that there will not be classes with all of the houses and different years. So some 5th years for example may be placed in a 6th year course, this is only if we think the student is ready and will be able to pass a test. If we think you are creditable you will get a letter on your bed when we feel you are ready. This is all that I will say tonight you are dismissed."

Harry looked down at his schedule. He had his normal classes, '_Ew potions'_, he thought. However as he continued to look, he noticed he was level one in the light house, and the light house time frame had an open spot on Monday and Thursday, but it still said they had the class then. '_Strange_' Harry said to himself, _'I wonder if that was a mistake_.' Other than that he had another Defense class, called Defense against Elements. He looked over at Ron, it seemed that they had the same classes, and Hermione had there classes too, and extra, but that's normal.

"Oh man, can't wait for classes to start." Hermione said. "I can." Ron snorted. Hermione gave him a look that Harry never dared questioned and look the other way. He saw Ginny with her new friends, and she looked happy. To Harry, this wasn't Ginny's usually happy it was genuine happiness. Ginny was with Lauren, Harry didn't really know what to think of Lauren. He knew Ron disliked her but that is because she's friends with Malfoy, which Harry didn't understand that either. Lauren seemed to have a personality, Malfoy doesn't.

Harry looked at the group again but noticed Malfoy this time. He didn't look his usually cold hearted self; he seemed a little laid back almost happy, if the Malfoy family knew the term. A thought just came to Harry.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said, and the two looked at him. "Wasn't Malfoy's father looking for Malfoy?" They nodded, and Harry continued. "Don't you guys find it weird how his father wanted to find Malfoy, yet he's here? Why was he missing in the first place?"

Ron just gave a shrug like 'whose cares.' Hermione stayed quiet for awhile and then said, "Well didn't Mr. Malfoy kill his wife? Do you think Malfoy cracked and is hiding from his father?" Harry then said "it could be."

Then there was an awkward silence and Harry then finally said, "Don't you think then we should give Ginny's new friends a chance?" Hermione nodded, but Ron was a little more hesitant.

"Come on guys, they are friends with the Malfoy, they can't be as good as we think they are." "Ron, maybe Malfoy changed." Hermione said. "What?" Ron screamed, "You think Malfoy can change from the cold hearted snake to a golden saint?" "Of course not Ron, we are just saying that we should give the friends a chance because we don't think that people who seem kind and genuine could be friends with the old Malfoy." Hermione finished saying.

Ron just walked away a little frustrated, and Harry and Hermione followed right behind him. All three thinking different things.

Draco Malfoy told himself, if someone told him a year ago that he would be where he was today, he would probably have laughed in their face. Draco always knew that he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, but his father was a very influential so Draco had to act like him before his father knew of Draco's plan to not follow him. However, until recent events Draco had no choice but to take action. Draco could remember it all like it was yesterday.

When Draco found out his father murdered his mother, he felt that his whole world turned upside. His mother was the only one he trusted and the only one to show him any type of love. The days before the funeral, he knew he would be leaving however he needed to do some things before he left. One of the first things he had done was go to Gringotts and took the separate account that his mother had made for him and put it under his name before his father could find it.

Draco had also talked to the lawyer before the reading of the will, which would take place the day of the funeral. He told the lawyer to not give anything that his mother put for him to his father. The lawyer agreed, after a generous offer that Draco had made. He also asked the lawyer to send what ever his mother left for him in his new account. Draco didn't want to know what was he got from his mother will, he wasn't ready to know. When he was at the lawyer he also told the man, that he wanted to disown his father as his father. The lawyer said it will be done but it until it is official, Draco will receive the letter.

He also packed a few belongings that he had, especially the golden locket snitch he got from his mother the past Christmas which had a picture of him and his mother holding his first broom.

The day of the funeral he did a shrinking charm to his luggage and then he told the two people he could trust that he was leaving. His mother's best friend and his own best friend, Blaise and Blaise's mother. He told them he was going to run away from his father, and that they should pretend to see him at the party to give him a head start. Draco told them that he would probably not keep in contact with them during the summer because he doesn't want to get them in trouble. The two understood. Blaise's mother was probably in more of a wreck then Draco was because his mother and she were best friends since Hogwarts. Draco also told Blaise that he would return to Hogwarts but when they would meet, it must be in secret as in to not draw attention to either or them. Blaise nodded and Draco told them both to be very careful and told them to go to the party. When they left, Draco was the last one left at the funeral site.

Draco knelt down next to his mother's grave and spoke his plan outside as if he was talking to his mother. He then asked out loud was he doing the right thing and asked for a sign. Then his life changed forever. A phoenix flew down from the sky and landed right next to Draco. Draco recognized the phoenix it belonged to Professor Dumbledore, it was Fawkes. Attached to Fawkes was a letter and Draco opened it.

_To Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_I know of your decision to leave and I would like to know if you would like to take a wonderful opportunity for you. You do not have to accept, but if you would like to discuss it, please just tell Fawkes and he will know what to do._

_From, _

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Draco reread the letter. _'How does that man know everything'_ Draco thought to himself. However for once in his life he actually considered about taking the offer. Draco looked at his mother's grave and then looked up to the sky. He remembered asking out loud "What should I do mother?" As if she was answering, Fawkes put his eye next to the almost dead flower next to his mother's grave. The phoenix's tear had hit the flower and brought it back to its healthy state. He laughed and said "Alright I'll go." He then took the flower placed perseverance spell on it, and took it from the ground. He also then placed a shrinking charm on the flower as well, and placed it in his locket on the other side of the picture.

Once he finished that, he kissed his hand and put his hand on her name on the grave stone and said "Goodbye mom, I'll talk to you soon." Draco then stood up and "Alright Fawkes, I'm ready." Fawkes then landed on Draco's shoulder and the next thing Draco knew, he was in the office of Professor Dumbledore.

The Professor told him that he would have let Draco stay with his godfather, Professor Snape but there were two problems. The Professor already had summer internships and it would be the first place that his father would look. Draco then told the Professor that he thought Snape was a Death Eater, but Professor Dumbledore told Draco that Snape was a spy.

Then the Professor told Draco about him staying in another school in America called Merlin's Academy. Draco also remembered the professor mentioning that the school would be coming to Hogwarts for the next school year, so it would be like Draco would be getting a head start in the learning.

Draco had accepted the Professor's offer, and that's how he had come to meet his favorite mentor, Professor Dorny. It is also how he meets his new friends and his best friend, Lauren. Draco remembered not really speaking to anyone when he arrived but Lauren would treat him no different. Then one night when Draco had finally cracked when realization hit about his mother's death, Lauren and his little angel Camille were there. From that moment Lauren and Draco were almost inseparable. Draco knew that Blaise and he were best friends, but this was different. It seemed that Draco and Lauren were on a different level, it was like Lauren was the sister he never had.

'If you joke flirt with your sister,' Draco laughed to himself. Lauren was always there for Draco, and Draco would always be there for Lauren. After lessons at the Academy and Draco started to talk more, he started too really like the other kids. It was like everyone was a family, and Draco was starting to be in that family.

These people changed him to become a better person and now since he's back at Hogwarts, he trying to use that new him and start other friendships or at least forgiveness. Since he turned over his new leaf, he started showing people respect and started to talk to people he never thought he would, such as Ginny Weasley. Draco noticed how the little Weasley had also changed over the years. She didn't follow the great trio around anymore; she did her own thing and stood up to her brother, which Draco found even better. Draco may have changed for the better but it didn't mean he had to like everyone.

"Draco," Camille said setting Draco Malfoy out of his trance. "Yes, little one." They were on the way to their new living corridor, as everyone went there separate ways and exploring the castle. "Are you going to stay with me and Lauren, forever?" Draco then asked the little girl, "Well, would you like me to?" The girl nodded. "Well then I'll stay." Camille smiled and hugged Draco and Draco picked her up. "Forever and ever?" Camille asked. Draco then said "Forever and ever," Camille then hugged him again and rested her head on his shoulder.

As Camille fell asleep and Draco said, "And that's a promise, I'm going to keep."

* * *

**You guys like the story so far? Tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading my story**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry for the long update, it shouldn't take that long for the next chapter

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning, feeling incredible. '_This year is going to be amazing_.' Ginny thought, '_I've met the most amazing people who want to be friends with me, and not because I'm Ron's sister. I've also been invited to go up a level in potions._' Ginny thought about this as she saw the letter on her night stand. If someone told her a year ago that professor Snape would recommend Ginny to be place in advanced Potions. Ginny would probably have died on the spot.

Ginny was glad that Professor Dumbledore said that there was a potion internship for Gryffindor still open and that Ginny should take it. Potions was one of her favorite subjects, unknown to anyone else, it was just Ginny always thought that Professor Snape thought that Ginny was the same as all of her other brothers, so she never wanted to show off in that class. However, during the summer internship, Ginny proved to the Professor that Ginny was different from her brothers.

Ginny couldn't wait to start classes that she actually got ready about an hour early than she had to, and headed down to the Great Hall. However she didn't expect to see Lauren coming around in black jogging pants, a red t-shirt, and a sweat shirt tied around her waist. Lauren also had things in her ears that Ginny had no idea what it was, it was probably some muggle thing. "Lauren!" Ginny screamed. Lauren turned around and took out what looked like little plugs out. "Oh Ginny, sorry about that, Steve always tells me I should lower the volume on these things. You're up early, what's going you excited?"

"Oh, just I'm starting in 6th year potions today." Ginny said. Then Lauren said, "Oh Ginny that's great, wait does that mean you are in my class?" Ginny nodded, "That's even better!" They both cracked up laughing and then Ginny asked why Lauren was up. "Well I use to run every morning for around an hour, but since the fight at the beginning of school, I've been a little weak especially my forearm. So I'm trying to get back into my routine of workouts." Ginny then asked, "Workouts? You have more then one?" "Well, technically I have at least one a day, and if i don't workout I either teach it, help to teach it, or taking fighting courses and clubs in school, so I call them my workouts too." "Why do you do so much?" "Well, besides the fact that I actually like it," she paused, "I know, weird right, someone who likes to workout, I need to be in top shape for well _fighting_." Ginny knew when Lauren said 'fighting' she meant being part of the 'mysterious nine'.

"So wait, you teach your own clubs and stuff." Ginny said. "Well I really only teach one defense and dance for the first years but I mainly help in others because I'm on teams as well." Lauren said. "Wow, sounds like you got a lot on your plate." "Yea but it keeps me on my toes, and I like to do everything I can, because what's the sense in wishing you were in something when you can be." Ginny nodded and asked Lauren what is the one club that she teaches on her own. "Well I teach a women's self defense class." "Sounds wicked, can I join?" Ginny asked. "Of course you can Gin, anyone can join. Well, any girl can join." They both laughed.

Before Ginny noticed, they were already at Lauren's common room. They walked inside and noticed Steve and Anna were in an argument about something, and Jennifer was in their small kitchen reading the newspaper from America. Steve and Anna had stopped arguing and Anna said "Hey Ginny, Lauren your banana smoothie is done." "Yea and your pills are inside of the smoothie so you won't taste it, because I know you Lauren, you won't trick me out of not taking them. And hey Gin." Steve said.

Ginny said hi to them, but she didn't think they heard her because they went back to arguing. "Do they always do this?" Before Lauren can answer, Jennifer did it for her, "Yes, it's almost a routine at least once a week." "More like twice a day." Lauren said, "But they have gotten better." "How do they know what you want?" Ginny asked Lauren. "Well, Steve has been my best friend since we were babies, and Anna I met later on when Steve was adopted, Anna is his now next door neighbor."

Ginny thought to herself, _'Steve was adopted? Does that mean Lauren was as well?' _Before Ginny could ask, Lauren finished her smoothie, "Yuck!" Lauren said, "I can't wait until the nurse tells me to stop taking those pills, it ruins my smoothie." She then excused herself and headed in the shower. "Honestly Ginny," Jennifer started to ay, "Lauren always acted like a mother figure for all of us, especially with Camille. So we all have figured out Lauren's routine and do little things to help her out." Ginny nodded, she really didn't understand fully what Jennifer was trying to say but Ginny got the idea of them trying to help out Lauren. They continued to talk about their class schedules, and it turned out that they were in a lot of classes together and they were both talking about the secrets of each teacher, so they know what to expect.

Just when Jennifer was about to talk about Professor Thomas, and how she teaches, Lauren walked out in black tight fitted sweat pants and a black fitted polo that had a the design of the Merlin's Academy school. Above the design it said Merlin's Academy, and underneath the design it said 'Light' and it sparkled in silver writing. Ginny didn't notice but Jennifer, Anna, and Steve were wearing the same things except they had there houses instead of the light. Jennifer had a purple polo and yellow writing, she also had one black pants. Anna was wearing jeans and a brown polo with green writing, and Steve was also wearing jeans and a blue polo with teal writing.

"Is that your guys uniform?" Ginny asked. "Well, technically yes but we also have other outfits that we need to have, but we need to wear a polo every Monday." Steve said. "Yea, it shows that we can be individuals as well as a big family." Anna stated. Ginny nodded. "Yea, I personally don't like the polos the other clothing is more comfortable." Lauren said. "There's more?" Ginny asked and Lauren nodded and continued, "Yea tons more. You can probably get some if you really wanted to." "Yea, that would be cool, but too bad that they don't make anything like that for Hogwarts." Ginny said. Jennifer then said, "Well, you can always ask Professor Dumbledore, he would love to do that." Ginny nodded.

At that moment, Draco and Camille were walking down the stairs. Ginny noticed that Draco was wearing the same polo as Lauren, "_I wonder why Draco is wearing a Merlin's Academy shirt when he goes to Hogwarts_?" Ginny thought. Camille ran to Ginny, "Hey Ginny!" "Why hello little one. What are you doing today?" Lauren then shot up, "Shoot, that reminds me the order. Jen, you have her until we are done with potions, Draco you have her until lunch, Nicole said she would watch her until my shift is over, I'll have her for the rest of the night." Everyone nodded and Ginny was left so confused. Camille then said, "Can we go eat now?" Lauren nodded and picked up Camille, "Lets go."

Everyone left the room and had a wonderful time and got to the Great Hall. Neville was already sitting with the Merlin Academy who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna. The second Neville looked and saw Jennifer, they both turned a little red. "_Well this is interesting._" Ginny thought, and made sure Jennifer sat next to Neville. "I saw that." Someone said behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around and saw that it was Draco who said that. "Did what?" Ginny asked. "Making sure that Jennifer sits first so she can sit next to Long-Neville." Ginny said as Draco sat down next to her, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Ginny then smirked. "Of course not." Ginny then laughed and Draco smiled. _'He looks cute when he smiles.' _Ginny thought_, 'Wait did I just think that?' _The two continued to talk, and you wouldn't think that once two enemies would talk to each other so much without hitting an awkward pause. Then Ginny asked the one question that plagued her mind since this morning. "Draco, why are you in the Merlin's Academy uniform, when you go to Hogwarts?" Draco paused before answering. "It's cause my dear weaselette, I am no longer in Hogwarts, I had transfered to Merlin's Academy during the summer." "How did you do that, they have classes that don't even exist at Hogwarts." "Well over the summer I took classes, and during the year I will take a class on Saturdays and Sundays that I can make up the credits for, and I also learned much from Professor Thomas and Lauren through out the summer." "Wow, must be a lot of work." Ginny said. "Well, it was worth it." Draco replied, and then continued, "Right now, in most of my classes I am only a year behind Lauren, but since they have the classes for the Hogwarts students that if they want to advance you can advance, so I will be on the level of Lauren soon, even though I will never have the same power as she has." Ginny was about to ask what he meant with Lauren's power, but everyone was standing up to go to class, and Ginny of all people didn't want to be late to her first class, Potions.

It was first day in advance Potions for Ginny, she was walking with Lauren, Draco, Jennifer, and one of the twins, Nicole. To Ginny, it seemed that the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Potions class was to be with the Light, Fire, and Air houses. Ginny and Jennifer were the youngest ones in the class besides three Ravenclaw students, and one of them being the Ravenclaw internship that Ginny spent the summer with.

Nicole asked Ginny why she looked so nervous. "My brother is in the class, he has no idea that I am in his class." Jennifer then told Ginny not to worry she can sit between Nicole and herself. They walked in class, and Ginny was glad that Ron wasn't there yet so he couldn't yell at her. Ginny sat down got everything ready before Professor Snape walked in because she of all people knew when he walked in he wanted to start right away and will call on anyone who he thinks isn't paying attention. Ginny had finally calmed down and thats when it happened.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed, "Why the hell are you in this class?!?" Ginny turned around and saw the trio. Hermione continued to walk and rolled her eyes, Harry looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione trying to decided what to do, and Ron stood in the doorway. "Ron, didn't you pay attention at all during the speeches? There was letter sent out for students who were allowed to take the next level course, and for me this is the next level up." "Why would Professor Snape pick you of all people?"

"Are you questioning my decision Mr. Weasley?" Ron turned around and saw Professor Snape standing right behind him. "Uhh...." Than Professor Snape continued, "Unlike you Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley is the top in her class, and deserves to be challenged. Now 15 points off from Gryffindor, and I would suggest you to sit in your seat Mr. Weasley." Ron took his seat but not quietly, he grunted all the way.

Draco noticed that within twenty minutes into the class, 50 points from Gryffindor, 20 points from Ravenclaw, and 10 points from each of the Air and Fire houses. The only house that didn't lose points was the Light house. Draco noticed that even though everyone in Hogwarts belonged to another house in Merlin's Academy the points where only taken away from the house the student was originally in. Draco sat down for awhile and listened to his professor and taking notes, but as he was doing that he was thinking of his life at that moment.

He began thinking that being friends with Lauren changed his whole life, it made him a better person and an even stronger fighter. Even though he wasn't as strong as the "Nine", he was pretty close, and with more training he'll be at their level. Draco hated being stuck in the house while his new friends were fighting. The only good thing about it was watching Camille, and he knew Lauren wouldn't just leave Camille in the hands of anyone, because Lauren knew if something happened to her Camille would be safe. Draco thought that was the idea of Lauren getting hurt while fighting was probably one of the most funniest things. Ever time the "Nine" fought bad guys, they wouldn't even be able to touch Lauren, but to Lauren knowing someone took care of Camille put her at ease, and Draco wanted to do all that he could for the girls who saved his life.

Right then the class was over and Draco headed out of dream world and into reality when he started to see a very red face Ron walk over to Ginny. When Ron reached Ginny, he exploded on her. _'As usual'_ Draco thought, and started walking over there.

"You have no right to be here!" Ron started to say, "You have to take classes like everyone else at your level, like everyone else at Hogwarts." "Um, Ron" Hermione started to say. "What Hermione?" "Ron, everyone has the right, if teachers gave recommendations the student has the choice to accept or decline, and you should be proud that Ginny has accepted this opportunity." "She should of at least talked to me about it before accepting."

Ginny was furious at this point. "Since when do I have to ask you for your permission on anything?" "Ginny, I am your big brother, I know what's best for you." "No, Ron, you don't. I know what's best for me and if I don't, I have two very capable parents who can help me in making MMMYYYY decisions. NOT YOU!" On that note, Ginny stormed off and Ron continued screaming at her. However, Ginny continued to walk and Draco noticed Lauren follow almost showing the same exact anger that Ginny felt, but showed it in a more calming and collected manner not leaving Ginny side.

_"Strange_" Draco thought to himself. "_I know Lauren has grown a liking to Ginny, but this is a little different._" It also looked like Draco wasn't the only one who noticed this, Nicole and Jennifer noticed it too. The three walked together out the door and walked to their common room hoping to get some answers from Lauren.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lauren was wondering the same thing as she was walking with Ginny. Ginny was still venting about what her brother had said, but Lauren wasn't really listening to Ginny. However she still felt connected to Ginny emotions.

When Ron was yelling at Ginny, all Lauren wanted was to go over there and protect her. That is what the only thing that she thought of was keeping Ginny safe. However Lauren held herself back, because she knew it was just sibling rivalry. However, Lauren still felt angry when Ginny exploded. She couldn't help it.

"_What is going on? What is wrong with me_?" Lauren thought to herself. "_First, my powers are growing to extremes, that sometimes I can't control. Now its this strange feeling to protect Ginny."_ Lauren pondered on this thought all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. She said Goodbye to Ginny and continued.

As she continued to think about it, Lauren remembered she felt the same way about all her friends at one point in time. Lauren remembered fighting the wizard mob in America that when Jennifer was almost shot, Lauren pushed her out of the way. Then it was the time when she met Draco. Without even knowing Draco for so long, Lauren felt the urge to be a shield from everything. It was like she felt his pain. Lauren tried to remember when she first started to do this.

Then she remembered. At that moment she wished she didn't. Lauren told herself it was time to think about it, but she felt that her heart was about to burst into a million pieces. Lauren told herself she would not think about it until she was able to read the will. Which wont be until next month when Lauren would turn 16.

"_It's almost been a year_" she told herself. "_A year without him_." At that moment her half moon necklace just lighted up. "_Well, its no time to think about it now, I've got someone to save._" At this, Lauren ran.

------------------------------------------

Harry was walking by himself, because after and hour and a half of Ron yelling at Ginny's action. Harry can only take so much of his best friend screaming. He needed time to himself, to think. Harry needed to take in it all, he gained new powers and these new people in school, making Ron complain even more. Unlike Ron, Harry didn't mind the new people, they didn't do anything to him, so why should he bother them.

Just then a body slammed into Harry's side. He and who ever the body was, fell on the floor. Harry picked himself up and noticed the person was already standing and it was Luna.

"Sorry Harry" Luna said in her mystically voice. "It's ok Luna, where are you off to in a hurry?" Harry asked, wondering why the girl was running, when all that Harry has ever seen Luna do was skip. "Well," Luna started to say but then something raced past them behind Harry, so Harry couldn't see what is was. "That." Luna said and ran after it. "Such a strange girl" Harry said to himself.

Unknown to Harry, strange she may be, but dumb she is not. Luna was about to confirm her suspicion of who the mysterious nine were.

And unknown to Luna, the warriors had all left but one, one teenage girl wearing jeans with a black tee shirt and a silver mask waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

Hey so tell me what you guys think, i'd really like your thoughts on the chapters

* * *


End file.
